


Saints Row (novelization)

by The_Head_In_Charge



Series: Saints Row series [1]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drug Dealing, Explicit Language, Gang Violence, Gang warfare, Gangs, Gen, Gunplay, Prostitution, Street Racing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Head_In_Charge/pseuds/The_Head_In_Charge
Summary: A novelization of the first Saints Row game. Gang trouble arises in Stilwater, and a gang from the Saint's Row district decides to take action. A new recruit was called in to help the Saints out.I will note that while this will follow the first game, I will put in my own spin on certain elements.
Series: Saints Row series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982320
Kudos: 1





	1. Canonized

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my readers. I'm going to start novelizations on this one and the second game. I know I'm not done with my novelization/revision of The Third, but I had quite an urge to do this.
> 
> First and foremost, assuming that my readers had played or consumed the games in some ways, I will note that this won't be a complete revision of them. Certain storyline elements won't be changed, but I may also put my own spin on some of them. I may also put in some more dialogue for the Playa/Boss, and visually, he'll look a little more like the default male for SR3.
> 
> Truth be told, I have not actually played the first game (didn't own an Xbox 360), but I do know the story after watching several videos on YouTube of it. So I have a really good idea on what I'm working with here. As for certain changes of the city, I would like to pretend certain things were there all along, like the prison island and the nuclear power plant island.
> 
> I know some people have done some novelizations of this one, but like I said, this is done from my own vision. If you have any questions, leave them in a comment. Enjoy!

_Stilwater, known to be a crime-ridden city filled with gangs. The city had a long history surrounding its crime problem for many years. With three gangs running things in various parts of Stilwater, it was time for a new gang to make a name for themselves._

It was nighttime in the district known as Saint's Row. Vince Shane, a Caucasian man in his early-20s walked the streets just to get out and maybe get some exercise. What he wore was an odd choice as he wore a plain black T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans, but it didn't matter. Maybe this was a walk just to clear his head or to get out of the house a bit.

Once he turned left on a corner, a man was heard saying something while holding a case full of stuff.

"Watches! I've got watches here!" the man said and saw Vince walking up.

"Yo, hey, man," the man said. "You'd have to pay $600 for this in the store, but I'll give you a good deal!"

As soon as Vince passed, the man shrugged him off and continued to peddle watches. But that wasn't the only thing trying to sell something.

"Hey, baby, you looking for a good time?" a woman said wearing a revealing outfit, with a crop top and miniskirt. It was clear to him what this woman was selling him on.

However, from a distance, someone yelled out "Oh hell no!" Vince and the sex worker immediately turned their attentions to three men in yellow standing in front of a brick wall with graffiti saying "Rollerz" in blue lettering on it.

"Man, fuck the Rollerz" an overweight white gang member said, wearing a yellow jacket and yellow bandana.

"Levar, you gonna let those bitches diss us like that?" said a black gang member with a white basketball jersey over a yellow T-shirt and a yellow sweatband.

"Shit, what you think?" said Levar, another member of that gang, as he started shaking a can of spray-paint and went to pain over that tag.

However, it wasn't long until three young men in blue gear walked up to the men in yellow when they were spraying over the tag, seemingly of the men in blue.

"The fuck you think you're doin'?" said what seemed like the leader of that small crew, as he wielded a baseball bat in hand.

The overweight man in yellow turned around and said, "Just being 'civic minded,' that's all."

"Oh, really?" said another man in blue.

One of the yellow gangsters walked up to confront the men in blue. "Yeah, some dumb ass cracka went and shit on all over this wall, and we just cleanin' it up."

For that, a brawl quickly erupted. One of the guys in blue hit that guy in yellow in the face with the bat, knocked him down, and Levar punched one of the blue guys in the face and even sprayed some of the paint right on his face as well. The six men just fought each other. Levar even threw the can at one of the guys who ran off, while Vince and the prostitute stood there and watched as all this chaos went down. But it didn't end there.

"Hector says 'buenas noches.'" a red Hollywood pulled up with three gang members dressed in red, all seemingly Hispanic, of Mexican descent. One of the gang members pulled out a T3K Urban and started opening fire. One man in yellow and the other in blue tried to react and open fire. However, the two men weren't so lucky.

Another guy in yellow let out a few shots from his Vice 9 pistol, but another gang member in red opened fire with his K-6 Krukov. Even Levar went right to the source to try to get some shots as the one with the T3K was about to reload. He managed to take down the front passenger, but Levar quickly dropped as the man with the K-6 pumped multiple shots into him. Another guy in blue ran up with a K-6, yelling "FUCKERS!" at the red Hollywood as it was about to drive away. Vince and the sex worker ran out of there to get out of harm's way.

The car was rolling away. The man in blue kept firing at the car. Things happened so quickly that some bullets even hit the driver and the car headed right to the brick way. Vince dove out of the way of the speeding car and hit the ground. BAM! He turned around and saw the car hitting the wall and quickly caught on fire. Whether it was from the impact of hitting the wall, the bullets hitting some car parts, or a combination of both, nothing was certain. All that was known was that three gangs just caught each other at the moment and things quickly escalated.

Vince was ready to get back up and go back to his apartment. But he saw the man in blue walk up to a fallen man in red that happened to still be breathing even from the wreckage. The blue-clad man quickly put the man down by laying multiple shots into him. However, exactly the moment the shooting stopped, the surviving yellow-clad gang member popped that guy in the head, and then saw Vince on the ground. He saw Vince crawling backwards as he raised to point his Vice 9 at him.

"Wrong time, wrong place, dog," the yellow-clad gang member said.

Vince knew that he was a witness to a gang attack and for that, he must be eliminated. He was ready to seal his fate and closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable.

BANG!

Vince opened his eyes. He saw that that gang member was now dead and heard someone with a deep voice saying "You okay, Playa?"

He looked around and saw a younger white man in presumably mid-to-late-20s in dark purple shirt holding a pistol, but what got his attention more was an older black man with a black beret, black leather jacket, and purple turtleneck sweater and gold chains coming up to him and letting his hand out to help Vince get up.

"Julius, let's go!" the younger man in purple said.

Julius, the older black man helped Vince get up and put his arm over his shoulder to get to the younger white man. As soon as they regrouped, BOOM! The red Hollywood exploded.

Julius guided Vince across the street with the younger man following them.

"How am I doing?" Vince said.

As soon as they got to the corner, Julius let him go and looked at him.

"That don't look so bad, you should be fine," Julius said and looked to the younger man. "That's Troy. You can thank him later."

"Hey," Troy said. Vince nodded at him in response.

Julius said, "The Row safe no more, son. We got gangs fightin' over shit that ain't theirs and getting into shit where they don't belong. You just got in their way. They don't care if you claimin', representin', or not."

Sirens were heard from a distance. Troy looked up and figured at the distance they were heard, it wouldn't be too long until the Stilwater Police Department would be right at the crime scene.

"Julius, we don't have time to recruit," Troy said.

Julius looked up at Troy. "We need all the help we can get, son."

"No, we need to get the fuck out of here," Troy said.

"Give me a minute," Julius said and turned his attention to Vince. "Look, the Roy's got a problem. Come to the church when you want to be a part of the solution."

"Church?" Vince said.

"It's just a few blocks from here," Julius said. "You can't miss it."

Vince nodded his head. Julius and Troy took off. Vince looked around and just walked away. He didn't want to be considered a witness to this crime. If this man considered recruiting a random stranger because he witnessed a tiff between three gangs, then maybe he should try to see what they're about.

But in the meantime, he felt that he needed to get some sleep. After all, he was nearly killed by being almost run over and shot just for witnessing the gang fight. So he went back to his apartment to get some rest.

* * *

It was now late morning. Vince had trouble sleeping from what had happened, but he got some rest anyway. He got up. He put on a similar outfit, but a completely different plain black T-shirt and different pair of blue jeans. He even cleaned himself up. He got out of his apartment and decided to take Julius up on his offer.

The question on his mind was why. Why did this man see potential in him to be in a gang? Vince had gotten out of a two or three-year run with the military but was dishonorably discharged for allegedly disobeying order. Either way, he had heard that Stilwater was overrun with criminal activity. Maybe this was a way to survive the rough streets of Stilwater.

He walked a few blocks and then got to Mission Beach. The church was hard to miss. It looked like it had seen better days. It was filled with graffiti on the walls, but it had to be the right place. Several people stood outside dressed in purple, which seemed to be the gang's color.

Vince walked up to the group of people that happened to be standing in the cemetery that was on one side of the church. Troy stood at the top of the steps as Julius walked out, seemingly ready to make a speech.

"Every motherfucker here knows what we need to do," Julius said. "Those bitches from other sets be riding around thinking they own these streets. I don't care what flags they're waving. Rollerz, Carnales, Vice Kings, no one's making this nigga scared to walk the Row. We about to lock this shit down, right now."

Just then, everyone stood around started cheering, saying things like "all right" and "yeah!"

"Fuck yeah!" said Johnny, a Korean-American man with a flat-top haircut, dyed blonde on top, he turned around and saw Vince standing there. "Who the fuck is this guy?"

"Troy and I found him," Julius said. "I was going to see if he can ride with us."

Johnny added, "Julius, if he wants to run with the Saints, he's got to be canonized."

"Hey, he's right, Julius," Troy said, with a cigarette in his mouth. "Everyone had to do it."

"You ready for this, Playa?" Julius said. "Let's see what you're made of."

Vince looked up and saw the other Saints putting up their dukes, ready to fight. If there was one thing that he knew about gang life, it's that you have to show what you're made of if you're ready to put it down for the set.

The other Saints, men and women, all approached him ready to attack. Vince was not about to go down. As soon as any of them were ready to throw a punch, Vince was already ahead of them and blocked and/or dodged the attacks and laid a few punches on them. Even with women involved, it didn't matter to him. All he had to show was what he was made of.

It took a bit but he took down four other Saints in succession. Troy and Julius looked on like they were impressed, as did Johnny, and Dex, a younger African-American guy with a denim jacket over a purple shirt and a purple visor he wore with the brim pointing to his left.

Troy walked up to Vince and said, "You earned your colors today. Welcome aboard." He immediately shook Vince's hand.

Dex walked up and said, "That's some impressive shit. The only other Saint who kicked ass like that was Johnny."

"Shit, it took me half the time," Johnny said with such cockiness in his voice.

Julius walked up to Vince and gave him a fist bump.

"Welcome to the 3rd Street Saints, Playa," Julius said.

Julius stood before everyone else, like he was ready to make a speech.

"Okay, everyone, let's get down to business," Julius said. "If we're serious about taking back the Row or at least letting people know that it's still ours, we need to let those motherfuckers know what time it is. We got to let them know it's all about respect. We get enough of it, they'll back off and think twice about coming back. We got some friends in town that could use some help. Lend them a hand. Of course, you could always drop any motherfucker waving the wrong flag. So long as word gets out that the Saints is on the Row. I don't give a damn how you do it, you feel me?"

"Hell yeah!" Johnny said.

Vince nodded his head. For some reason, he was quiet in this. Maybe he didn't want to mess up on making his first impression.

"All right, y'all, we'll talk more later," Julius said. "We need to go handle some shit."

Everyone started to walk away, including Vince.

"Hold on, Playa," Julius said. Vince turned around to bring his undivided to attention to his new leader/boss. "Now listen, you proved you can fight, but we need if you can handle yourself out in the streets. Troy here will take you, show you around to see if you really earned to fly the purple. Do you think you can handle yourself?"

"I know I can take care of myself," Vince said.

"Well, all we got to do is see if you can do it," Julius said. "Go on, go with Troy."

Vince nodded his head and Troy told Vince to come on. It was now time to prove his worth.

One thing that he noticed was that Julius called him "Playa." He was ready to tell him his real name, but for some reason he kind of liked being addressed as "playa." Maybe he'll be called that for now.

However, as he was walking with Troy out of the cemetery, he saw Julius walking up to an attractive Chinese-American woman in a black crop top and purple pants. She caught his attention, but right now was not the time to get distracted. He needed to prove his worth some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was it for this one. There will be more soon and I will get started on the story for SR2.
> 
> As you may already know, I am using the character from my SR3 story. I will have him talk more, but not be as chatty as he was from SR2 onward. He will talk, but it depends.
> 
> Next up, Vince/Playa tries to prove his worth. Stay tuned.


	2. Back to Basics

Troy went to go check with Julius about something. The Chinese-American woman had since left, while Julius talked to Troy as Vince waited.

Troy walked down the steps, approaching Vince. "Alright, time for you to buy a piece. There's a Friendly Fire on the corner. I'll be outside waiting."

It was now time to really prove himself and his worth in the Saints. Vince took off, leaving the church grounds to walk towards the corner where Friendly Fire was. It was daytime. The streets weren't as busy in the Row, but the L-train made a lot of noise as a train passed by above, as well as traffic on the freeway. Vince went inside. He had some money on him.

The gun store clerk was friendly as Vince looked at the inventory the place had. He only had $1,000 on him at that moment. It would be best for him not to spend too much right then. He looked at the pistols. He saw that there were Vice 9s and NR4s, and for the mini-submachine guns, there were T3K Urbans and SKR-7 Sprees. Some of the guns were cheaper than others, so he took a Vice 9 and a T3K Urban.

"Thank you for shopping at Friendly Fire, my good man," the clerk said. Vince nodded his head and left the store. Troy stood outside, smoking a cigarette and saw the newest recruit exit.

"All right, man, what do you say we take those pieces and clean up the Row?" Troy said.

"Sounds good," Vince said.

"Okay, let's get to it," Troy said. "Some of our boys saw some Vice Kings hanging out behind the church. If you're man enough, go take care of them."

Vince nodded his head. He holstered his Vice 9 in the back of his pants. He was going to bring the bigger gun on this. He ran down the street. Troy wasn't that far behind him. Once he reached the end of the block, to his left, right at a corner were some guys in yellow.

 _So **those** are the Vice Kings_. He thought. He remembered the night before when the other three gangs going into that big fight. In order to earn his stripes, he knew exactly what he had to do. He drew his T3K and quickly opened fire. Right before the two Vice Kings turned around to react, they quickly dropped. One had received five shots to the chest, as the sweatshirt had so much blood running down over the loud yellow. The other had gotten a couple of shots to the chest and some even hit his neck.

Troy caught up to Vince and saw the two rival gang members' bodies on the pavement, which now had turned red in their surrounding area. He looked up at Vince with his eyes wide, as if he was impressed. But Vince knew that the task was not complete.

Several pedestrians ran off or even ran to the bodies of the two Vice Kings. Some saw it happen, but with gang violence between common in Stilwater, they just went on their merry way. Vince went farther up.

"Hey, man, wait up," Troy said as he saw that Vince ran ahead of him. "Jeez, who is this guy?"

At the end of the block was a white girl in yellow, as well as a black guy in yellow. Vince once again drew his weapon, except this time, these two Vice Kings members were ready. They drew their pistols. Vince and Troy quickly drew, opened fire. The girl dropped rather quickly at the shots she took from the T3K. Considering she wore a crop top, it was not a pleasant sight to even see some bullet wounds even on her bare midriff, not to mention on her clothed chest. Troy held his gun in the standard way and fired his gun at the either Vice King. He only managed to shoot him in the shoulder. He struggled to bend over and pick up the gun.

BANG! Troy looked over at Vince, who had drawn his Vice 9. Smoke cleared the barrel and the other VK member was seen lying face down with blood draining from his head onto the concrete.

"Damn," Troy said and looked down towards the left. In front of an abandoned store with boarded up windows stood two more VK members.

"Hey, Playa," Troy said. Vince turned and saw them. Without warning, he fired right at them with the T3K, dropped them without any time for them to react.

"Looks like that got their attention," Troy said. "If shit ever gets too hot, go to Forgive and Forget, they'll cover up everything."

"Forgive and Forget?" Vince said. "Didn't know that some places could do that."

Vince looked at his phone. The GPS had shown that such a place was only blocks away. There was a yellow Compton parked nearby where the bodies of the last two Vice Kings members were laid out. Vince ran right towards and got in. Troy got in the passenger's seat and Vince started up the car and they were off. He drove down the road and made a right. At the end, on the other side of the overpass was a Freckle Bitch's location. The GPS said to turn right and there that one place. It looked like a drive-thru place and had some angel and devil symbols as the logo. Vince drove right through the place.

"I must absolve you of your sins," a voice said. "That much cash goes a long way for you to repent."

Vince was at a loss. How could a place like this exist? But hey, as long it could get any cops or rival gangs off his back, it was good enough for him. They got out and back onto the road.

"Hey, man, now that everything's squared away, can you drop me off at Freckle Bitch's?" Troy said. "I'm hungry for a Fun Bag."

"Hey, I could go for a Fist myself, maybe some Chicken Bazooms with a Big Swallow," Vince said.

"Okay, sounds good, and then we'll go back to the church," Troy said.

Vince drove into the lot where the fast food restaurant was. Rather than go into the drive-thru, Vince parked the Compton and they went inside to get their grub on.

It was now afternoon. Not a lot of people were around, though. Did they beat the lunch rush crowd? Or was it afterward? It didn't matter, as Troy and Vince were next in line.

Vince got out his wallet.

"Psst," Troy whispered, Vince looked up at him. "It's okay, it's on me."

Vince nodded his head. Troy went ahead and bought them some food. Troy got a Fun Bag, which was the kid's meal. Vince got a Fist, which was a big burger and a Big Swallow with some Joe Cola.

The two went outside at the tables to go eat.

"I got to say, I'm impressed," Troy said. "You sure know how to handle yourself."

"Thanks," Vince said.

"You don't really talk a lot, do you?" Troy said.

"This stuff is new to me, I'm trying not to fuck up here," Vince said.

"Understandable," Troy said. "Anyway, listen, after we're doing, take me back to the church. You go get yourself some new threads."

Vince nodded and after they were done eating. They headed back to the church. Vince dropped off Troy. Because he now proved his worth, he now needed the right colors to wear. The nearest clothing stores were outside of the Row. He took off to Sloppy Seconds in Sunnyvale Gardens, as it was the closest.

As soon as he got out of Saint's Row, he now knew that he was in rival territory. This area in particular was run by the Vice Kings, the same people in yellow that he encountered earlier. It was clear to him that Stilwater had a lot of areas that were run by gangs. Now that he found himself in with the Saints, he knew he would have to deal with the rest of them.

It was not long until he pulled up to the clothing store. He went inside and bought himself a purple baseball jersey and a black, white, and purple baseball cap. That was all needed to start with.

* * *

**MEANWHILE, AT THE CHURCH…**

"So how did the new guy do, Troy?" Julius said, sitting at a desk in what appeared to be his office. His office was a metal plaque on his wall that looked like a snub-nose but with one bullet missing. Troy sat in front of him.

"Impressive, this guy seemed like he knew what he was doing," Troy said. "He took down the Vice Kings without breaking a sweat."

"Cool, looks like I made the right choice after all," Julius said.

Troy nodded and then his phone rang. "Hold on, I got to take this call. What's up? Really, I'll get the boys ready. I'll let Julius know."

As soon as Troy got off the phone, he said to Julius, "Word is that we got a turf war going on right now. Let's get our asses out there."

"Wait, you should call our new guy," Julius said.

"We don't have time," Troy said.

"There's always time, text him, call him, just let him know and have him come back here and we'll handle our shit," Julius said.

"You got it," Troy said and went ahead to make the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this was rather short, but I added some extra bits to help set up the next one.
> 
> Next up, the Saints get involved in the turf war and set up a plan. Stay tuned.


	3. Reclamation

Right after Vince had exited Sloppy Seconds, he had received a call.

"Hello?" he said.

 _"Come to the church right now, I can't explain, but get here as soon as you can,"_ Troy said.

"On my way," Vince said. He had put on the purple clothes that he bought and got into the yellow Compton that he still had. He drove down to Saint's Row to meet with Troy. From what it sounded like, things were urgent.

He drove down the road. He remembered exactly where the church was as soon as he went into the Row. It did not take long to head to Mission Beach and parked the car right in an open spot near the church entrance.

Vince got out of the car. From a distance, Julius and Troy were seen walking down the steps and towards him.

"What's going on?" Vince said.

"I got word that there's a turf war going on right now," Troy said. "If we crash their party, we could take out all those sons of bitches at once."

"I'm up for it," Vince said.

"Let's get going," Julius said.

All three men headed for the car and got in. Vince drove, Julius rode shotgun, and Troy got into the backseat.

"Where is this war going on?" Vince said.

"Some told me by the docks on Harrowgate," Troy said. "It's not far from here."

"Hope you're strapped, Playa," Julius said. ""Cause we about to go in hard."

"I'm heated, don't worry," Vince said.

"I won't lie," Troy said. "When we go in, shit will be rough. Julius, are you sure it's better we take the new guy instead of Johnny?"

Julius responded, "Troy, don't worry. The kid will be fine."

"You saw how I handled myself earlier, why shouldn't things be fine?" Vince said.

"Don't worry, Playa, stick with me and Troy, and you'll be fine," Julius said.

Vince nodded. He drove down the streets and followed the GPS's directions. It was not long until he was close to the docks. He saw some trailers for 18-wheelers in a lot. As soon as he pulled towards the gateway, he saw some people in blue and some guys in red. From what Vince had gathered, the guys in blue were the Westside Rollerz, as when he saw that tiff involving the gang tag, it was tagged in those colors. From what he suspected, the people in red were the Carnales.

Several rival gang members were dropping after being shot. Blood was spilled everywhere. Some were covering behind their cars and even railings. One Roller and one Carnal were on opposite ends of a contraption, trading shots. Seeing as the Saints were crashing the party, Vince drew his Vice 9 and aimed at the back a Roller's head and pulled the trigger, seeing that the bullet pierced a hole in the back of his head and the body plopping forward. Julius and Troy wasted no time in gunning down the Carnales member. Both men fired two shots each into the man and he just dropped.

Know that there will be more coming, Vince led the way to go around the corner of the storage hangar and dropped in a squatting position when he got to another corner with crates laid out next to a pier. He knew that if he drew attention to any other gang patrolling the area, he would go down.

He ducked near a crate, peering of out one corner. Two Carnales members were seen standing on the dock. He got out his Vice 9 and fired a slug directly to the leg of a Carnales soldier. The man in red howled and saw a red wound on his quad, close to the knee. Vince popped out and fired another bullet, except this time to the man's head.

Another Carnales member ran from another corner near that storage hanger, screaming as he was about to fire. Vince, Troy, and Julius hid behind some crates as the rival gang member kept firing as much as he could. He reached the point where the magazine was empty and posed with such confidence, or was it cockiness? Because before long, Vince popped out with his T3K Urban and pumped four shots into the gang member and he went down.

"Man, I am glad you found this guy, Julius," Troy said.

"I knew I saw potential," Julius said.

But a red Fuerza pulled out from the corner, driving at a fast enough speed even unsafe for driving on a dock. The three Saints quickly spread out of the way. The Carnales soldier hit the brake and got out with a Tombstone shotgun and looked right towards Vince.

"Don't fuck with Los Carnales, ese," the Carnales member said. He had his shotgun ready. He stood at angle where Vince was directly parallel. If Vince even moved, the buckshot could still get him.

"NO!" Troy yelled. The Carnal turned his attention. Julius and Troy wasted no time in pumping that guy full of lead, even with pistols they had. The man slowly dropped, even with his body hitting the car before landing on the ground.

"Let's keep going," Julius said. This time, Julius led the way. From a distance, more shooting kept occurring.

The three kept on running and shooting if needed. From a distance, more party guests were seen, and they wore yellow. Yes, that meant that the Vice Kings were involved, too.

"Okay, Playa, I need you to shoot at some of their lieutenants," Julius said. "Troy and I will handle any others."

"Don't worry, I won't fuck up," Vince said.

It was going to be hard for Vince to pinpoint on who the lieutenants were, but even if they were with any other fellow gang members, he knew that he would have to take them down as well. It didn't matter. The three Saints just shot at anybody who got in their way. They even flanked some members engaging in any gunfights with other gangs. For example, if any Rollerz and Vice Kings were fighting, the Saints got themselves involved and took out whomever.

They kept on going and going. None of the rival gang members were stopping. Some kept on firing at the Saints and any of the others. Even some of the cars were on fire from all of the carnage. From a distance, some Rollerz stood by some fuel drums. Vince lined up his line of vision with his mini-SMG and aimed right at the fuel drums. He pulled the trigger and then BOOM! The Rollerz that stood close to them went up in flames, literally. Both of the members were on fire, with their bodies burning. They ran towards the water that was nearby, but it was too late as their bodies dropped and they burned.

But that wasn't the end of it. Sirens wailed as a Stilwater PD car pulled into the area and parked right by any surviving members of the Rollerz and Vice Kings.

"We need to get out of here, now," Troy said.

Vince looked around and saw a yellow Zomkah parked near a storage hangar. It was convertible. The three Saints ran towards the car and Vince started it up and they were out of dodge.

Some of the cops pulled the surviving Rollerz and Vice Kings aside and had them up against the wall. One cop looked up and saw the yellow Zomkah speeding the hell out of there. She got out her scanner and said, "Yellow convertible heading east on Athos Bay. I repeat, yellow convertible, all units respond."

Vince hit the gas to try to evade the cops. He swerved to make a left to head towards Harrowgate. However, a cop car was right behind him, blue and red lights flashing and siren wailing.

"Julius, take the wheel," Vince said.

"What are you doing?" Julius said.

"Getting the cops off us," Vince said.

Vince popped up out of his seat and Julius moved to get to the driver's side. Vince put a magazine into the T3K and popped up.

"Whoa, what the hell are you doing?" Troy said.

Vince said nothing, but let the gunfire do all the talking as he fired rounds into the two cops that were in the cop car. The glass on the windshield broke, blood sprayed onto the windshield, and the car crashed into a telephone pole and it fell right onto the car.

"Wow, Playa," Julius said. "Let's go back to the church. I'm calling for a meeting. Troy, call up Johnny, Dex, and Lin. There is something we need to discuss."

"No problem," Troy said and got out his phone.

Vince sat back in his seat. Julius drove Vince and Troy back to the church. Another meeting was set. There was already a meeting that occurred earlier that day, but from what it sounded like, this was even bigger than when he got "canonized" that same day.

As soon as they pulled up, Julius had one more thing to say.

"We did it, Playa. Saint's Row is ours again," Julius said. "Don't think I'm finished with you yet, though. We got a meeting in a bit and I think it would be good if you're there."

"I'll be there," Vince said and then all three got out of the car.

* * *

It had been a few hours. Vince had gone to rest a bit after what he had just got through that day. He had received a text message from Troy, stating that the meeting was on in a few minutes. Vince got out and drove the same Zomkah that he stole that day and headed to the church.

He entered the church. If there was one thing he hadn't done that whole day, it was go inside. This church was definitely not used for Sunday service. That was for sure. Many of the pews were spread out, some were even broken. Some statues were broken as well, as well as had Saints graffiti on the wall adjacent to the altar.

Many of the Saints had attended. Some of whom Vince had beaten up during his initiation process. Others were Dex and Johnny, who were at the other meeting from that morning. Julius stood at the altar, or maybe it was a stage as this church was no longer a place of worship. Everyone's attention was right on him. It was time for the man to speak.

"Listen up, people, I got some serious shit to discuss," Julius said. "Yeah, we cleared out the Row, but you think that's going to stop them? Unless we wipe all these motherfuckers out, they're going to keep coming and they won't stop, and they ain't gonna be happy. It won't be settled until the Carnales, the Rollerz, and the Vice Kings ain't nothin' but a memory."

Julius paused for a bit and then continued to speak. "So I got a plan. I'm going to get some of you to look for some info on the other gangs. Dex, you got the Carnales. Ever since they hooked up with the Colombians, it's like they own this town, and with that drug money rolling in, no way we can compete. Be careful and smart on how you move against them. The Lopez family's been running that gang for 30 years. There's a reason they're still around."

"Got it, I'll see what I can find," Dex said.

"Troy, you're dealing with the Vice Kings," Julius said.

"Not a chance," Troy said.

"The fuck you say?" Julius said.

"Anyone but them," Troy said.

"Are you scared of going against Benjamin King?" Julius said.

"Man, fuck that, I'll take King out." A voice was heard as the Saints, including Troy, Dex, and Vince turned to see who it was. It was Johnny who wanted to volunteer.

"Johnny, it's not that simple," Julius said.

"Bullets still kill motherfuckers, right?" Johnny said. "It doesn't get much simpler than that. I can go in and blast that fool and that shit'll be done quick."

Julius looked towards Troy and Dex, and said, "Keep an eye on your boy."

"I don't need a fucking babysitter, Julius," Johnny said.

Julius said the exact same thing to Troy and Dex, with a much sterner tone. It was like they knew what this guy Johnny was capable of. Dex and Troy nodded their heads.

"Okay, so who's got the Rollerz?" Dex said.

"I do," a female voice said. Once again, everyone's attention shifted in the direction of where that voice came from. Vince looked up and there she was – that same Chinese-American woman from earlier that day, wearing a halter top and wearing blue and white pants.

"Lin, the fuck you wearing blue for?" Johnny said.

"I asked Lin to hook up with the Rollerz," Julius said. "We don't know much about these fuckers, so I wanted one of us to go undercover."

One male Saint looked at Lin. "I didn't think the Rollerz pimped hoes."

Without hesitation, Lin threw a hard right-handed punch to that guy's face. Vince looked on, smiled a tad with so much intrigue. Sure, he found her attractive, but to throw a punch like that, she sure didn't mess around.

"Any other comments?" Lin said.

"Yeah, when you punch, don't throw your shoulder so much," Johnny said.

"Shut up, Johnny," Lin said with minor annoyance, almost as if she was used to the stuff he said, like how two siblings would squabble. They probably weren't siblings per se, but they seemingly had that kind of relationship.

"Hey, I'm just sayin'," Johnny said.

Julius turned his attention to Vince. Seeing as how he was new, he now found himself in this war.

"Hey, once we're done here, go talk to one of these guys," Julius said. "They'll have something for you to do. It's our time now. Let's get this shit started."

Everyone raised their arms and nodded their heads. It was time to get started in this war. With the gangs at war with each other, the Saints had to make it known that they won't let the other gangs take over their neighborhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I will have to do a little brainstorming as to what I should do next. I am thinking about doing the gang storylines somewhat in sync, depending on how things would, could, or should go down. Part of me wants to start with the Vice Kings first, or at least with the first mission. I will see.
> 
> Oh, and regarding the strongholds, I might just mention them in passing.


	4. Aisha's Favor

It had been a day. After that meeting, Vince had talked with Troy, who was Julius's right-hand man about what he could do to prove his worth. Sure, he may have been "canonized" and shown that he could handle a gun, but he was still the new guy. Troy had filled him in on an abandoned storefront that supposedly had Carnales hanging out there. So Vince and some others went to the place to check it out. They got into a shootout but still managed to come out on top.

However, it was now time to see what he could do to help out the gangs. It appeared that the Saints wanted to just put a stop to the gang violence. There were three gangs to deal with, but there was only one place to start.

Vince wanted to see about helping out Lin, since he may have his eye on her, but he also wanted to see what the others at the church had to offer. He got to the church and looked around. Several Saints members were hanging out inside. He walked around to the back of the altar and found more areas, like offices. He passed by one and saw Johnny and Dex just hanging out and talking, with Johnny sitting down and had his feet on the table, and Dex standing up in front posters of R&B singer Aisha, as well as sexy lady posters. It could even be said that the Aisha posters were a bit risqué as well, with the woman dressed in revealing attire and posing rather provocatively.

Johnny and Dex turned their attention and saw their latest recruit walk in.

"Oh, hey, take a seat man," Johnny said.

"Hey, what's up?" Dex said.

Vince didn't say anything but just walked up to the table and pulled out a chair, but rather than sit down in the standard way, he decided to sit in the chair backwards, like how some people did it in the 1990s.

"So you're Julius's new boy, huh? You don't look like much," Johnny said. "Then again, I don't look like I have an eight-inch cock, so I guess we're both full of surprises."

Vince rolled his eyes at that comment, but then started to mildly chuckle.

"Come on, really?" Vince said.

"Too much information? I get you," Johnny said. "Anyway, onto business. The Vice Kings are named after one guy – Benjamin King. That shit don't happen unless you're a professional or a badass, and in King's case, he's both."

"Wow, that has to mean something," Vince said.

"When you're both, you're not one to fuck with," Dex said.

RING! RING! A phone rang. It was Johnny's.

"Hold, I got to take this," Johnny said. "Aisha, what a pleasant fucking surprise. Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down."

Vince and Dex heard the voice from the phone. It sounded like to them something was going down.

"Okay, that's not slower, that's louder," Johnny said. "Shit, where is she head? Don't worry, I got this."

"What's up?" Dex said.

"Some motherfucker's grabbed Aisha's sister right off the street," Johnny said.

"Shit, man, that's the sixth girl this month," Dex said. "Do we know who's doing this?"

"Yeah, the Vice Kings," Johnny said.

"No way, man, kidnapping ain't King's style," Dex said.

"Maybe that slut Tanya's going behind King's back, don't know, don't fucking care," Johnny said. "Aisha said they were driving a yellow sedan. I'm going to set this shit straight."

"Hold up, how about if I do it?" Vince said. "What can I do?"

"Tail those bitches to back to wherever they go and get those girls back," Johnny said to Vince.

"You got it," Vince said and walked out of there.

As soon as Vince left, Dex looked at Johnny and said, "Are you sure that sending the new guy out there is a good idea?"

"Come on, he's got to prove himself somehow, right?" Johnny said.

"Yeah, but this is your girl's sister, I could imagine she would want _you_ to go and handle it," Dex said.

"Eesh will be fine with it," Johnny said. "Besides, let's see what that guy has to offer. After what Julius and Troy said about him, I need to see more."

Dex sighed. "Okay, man."

* * *

As soon as Vince got outside the church, he saw a purple Hammerhead parked out there. He had quite an interest in muscle cars and this was no exception. He went right to the car and was tossed a key to him by a fellow Saint. He got in and started it up. He rolled right towards the intersection and looked both ways, his left, he saw a yellow Capshaw driving out of an oncoming lane and turning right. It had to be it.

 _That's got to be them._ Vince thought. He quickly swerved to make a left and had the yellow car in his sights. He was not going to lose this vehicle. He drive as close as he could, but not too close because he didn't want to cause any suspicion. Any moment he saw the Capshaw turn, he would go over there and make that exact same turn as well. He followed him the areas of Harrowgate and even went into Rebadeaux and even went through Bavogian Plaza, where the yellow car made its stop.

From a distance, he saw a guy in yellow walking at a fast pace to approach the front passenger's side. He opened the door, with a gun in hand and pointed it at the passenger, who was a young black woman. From that same distance, that young woman was being guided at gunpoint to get out of the car and was shoved into a building of some sort. This was definitely the place. He got out his Vice 9 and his T3K Urban. It was time to get that girl back.

Vince pulled into the area, which looked like a loading dock for trucks. The same yellow Capshaw was parked there and got out his T3K Urban to get inside the building. He had picked up some extra magazines for his weapons at Friendly Fire. Now it was time to make his move. He kicked the door. It seemed like it wasn't shut all the way. Many of the guys inside yelled "What the fuck?!" and "Who the fuck is there?!"

Inside was a storage area with boxes and crates on top of each other. Out from a behind a stack of boxes, a Vice King member quickly opened fire. Vince quickly went back outside and stood right by the doorway. The VK member stopped shooting as he saw that Vince was outside. He tried to fire at the brick wall. Many small pieces of brick dropped from the hail of gunfire. The Vice King member slowly walked towards the door. As soon as he peered to the outside, a hand grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and felt some steel poke against his chest.

BANG! BANG! BANG! Vince had grabbed the VK member and took him down by pressing the barrel of his pistol and pumped three shots into his chest. Blood squirted out of three wounds in his back and was pushed to the ground. Knowing that more would be crawling, Vince got out his T3K to handle his business.

As soon as he got inside, gunfire hailed through the air. Vince plopped right to the ground and crawled. Bullets broke pieces of wood and cardboard from the crates and boxes respectively. Some pieces even fell on him as he lied face down on the pavement of the warehouse. It wasn't long until he saw a guy in yellow slowly poke out from behind a corner where some crates were. Vince looked up and saw that the man was strapped. He got out his Vice 9 and BANG!

"AAAGHH!" The VK member screamed and winced in pain as he felt the shot right to his right quad. Visibly in pain, he looked to his left and saw Vince lying there looking up straight at him.

"Fuck you!" The Vice King yelled and slowly raised his arm to point the gun at Vince, who fired a round right as his stomach. The yellow on his shirt had a red stain slowly running down his shirt and the bleeding did not stop. The VK member slowly dropped, as he fell to right knee and then finally to his side.

It was now or never. Though he was still outnumbered, Vince was not going to back down. He got out his SMG and slowly ducked and snuck behind the stacks of crates and boxes. He peered out and wasted no time in opening fire on the other three Vice Kings in the area. If he had to reload, he did just that. It didn't take long until the other three finally dropped.

He looked up and saw a doorway into another room with some shelving. That had to be where the girl was. It was time to set her free. He ran in there and went right up to the door in the back area.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"What do you want?" A female voice said.

"Relax, I'm not one of them," Vince said. "I'm here to rescue you."

"Are you a cop?" the girl said.

"No, but I'm with the Saints," Vince said.

"Oh, okay, but you can't let us out now," the girl said. "The guy with the key went to Tee'N'Ay."

"Okay, I'll be right back," Vince said. He ran out of there and jumped over the corpses of the Vice King soldiers that were laid out in the area. He ran outside and went right to the Hammerhead. Last time he checked, Tee'N'Ay was just across the way, as he had driven by that establishment before.

He sped to that area, where there was a road that went under, like an underpass and tunnel hybrid. He only saw from the back, but he figured that was where it was. He quickly parked the car in an alley where some dining tables were. He got out and ran towards the steps to get into the club.

Inside, a muscular bald man stood there. He was probably the bouncer but Vince walked right past him. He went into the main area. Music was blaring. Several guys in yellow were hanging out, but it didn't seem like anybody was dancing on stage, nor was there a bartender there to serve drinks.

The Vice Kings looked up and only saw a man in purple. Vince wasted no time. He just drew his T3K and just started blasting. No questions, no hesitation, nothing, all he wanted to do was let the girl go free. He shot the one guy he believed he saw get out of the car and put the gun to the girl's head. He was the first to go down. Many of the other Vice Kings opened fire. Vince dove right behind a wall where some seating was. Bullets kept on piercing holes in the walls of the club. Vince peered out and pumped four shots into the one closest to him the moment he heard a pause in the shooting.

The shooting stopped. He went down the steps. The bodies had blood gushing right out of their bodies and the carpeting had started turning dark red. Vince went right to that guy and searched the pockets of his pants. He found the keys to that room of the warehouse.

He walked out of the strip club. The bouncer from before stood outside, he saw Vince walk right past him, as if he paid the man no mind. Though the bouncer may have witnessed the carnage happening, gang violence was something that the people of Stilwater may have gotten used to. Usually any criminal would eliminate a witness, but Vince didn't do that. He just went up to the man and handed him some money to keep his mouth shut and to maybe give the owner for some of the property damage. He had also taken some money off the fallen Vice Kings not just from right now, but also before when he got into some of the carnage from the previous day.

He got back into the Hammerhead and raced back to the warehouse. He went right to the room and got out the key to open. The door opened. Inside were three women. Two looked Hispanic and one was black, wearing a tube top that had a picture of Aisha and even had the singer's logo on it. That had to be the girl.

"I'm back, come on, ladies," Vince said.

"Wow," said one of the women.

The other two women, including Aisha's sister even smiled at him. Was it out of a relief or was it because they found Vince to be handsome?

"Let's get going, come on," Vince said. "Follow me, ladies."

All three ladies followed him. The two Hispanic ladies smiled about this, while Aisha's sister walked closely to Vince. All four people walked towards the exit of the warehouse.

But suddenly, some yellow cars started to pull up. How they knew about what went down was anybody's guess. But Vince had to think about what to do. Johnny told him to bring the ladies back to the church earlier, but he couldn't use the Hammerhead. He had the keys, which included the key to that Capshaw. It was the only way and more Vice Kings started to pull in.

"In the car, now, ladies," Vince said.

The two Hispanic women got into the backseat, while Aisha's sister rode shotgun. Vince started the car and took off. He went around and swerved at any turn. Considering the color of the car, he wanted to make sure that he would lose them and for them to not be too aware of who was driving that car.

It wasn't long, but he had lost them. Now it was back to the church they go. Once they crossed into Harrowgate, Vince went down the road to get to Mission Beach and pulled up and everyone was home free.

Johnny and Dex walked outside. Vince and the ladies got out of the car.

"Holy shit, you did good," Johnny said.

"Thanks," Vince said.

"Impressive shit," Dex said.

Johnny approached them and saw Aisha's sister.

"Hey, Latisha," Johnny said.

"Hey, Johnny," Aisha's sister said.

"Are you okay?" Johnny said.

"I'm totally fine, after this guy saved all of us," Latisha said as she shifted her eyes towards Vince.

"We were so scared what the Vice Kings would do to us," Latisha said. "If it wasn't for our hero, they would have abused us into prostitution."

Latisha couldn't help but look at Vince with so much admiration because of it. Johnny glanced at the young woman, as he suspected that she may be in awe because of this new guy's determination and heroism.

"Listen," Latisha said as Vince turned his attention towards her. "I can't thank you enough. In fact, all of us can't thank you enough for what you did."

Johnny and Dex looked on at what was going on.

"Uh-oh, looks like Latisha is crushing on Vince," Dex said.

"I think I see that myself," Johnny said. "You know, I may have to talk with them about this."

"Whatever, man, I got to look at some of my own shit right now," Dex said and then walked away.

After a while, Latisha walked away with the other two ladies.

"Hey, Playa," Johnny said. Vince turned around and saw Johnny approaching him.

"I see you got yourself a little admirer," Johnny said.

"It's really nothing," Vince said.

"I don't think it's 'nothing,'" Johnny said. "Listen, that takes a lot of balls to do what you did. I would have done it, but I wanted to see what you got out there. Listen, if you want, I'll try to talk to Aisha's sister for you."

"I don't know about this," Vince said. "I just met her."

"I know what you mean, but I see the way she looked at you," Johnny said. "Just give it some thought, okay?"

"Okay, I will do that," Vince said. "Right now I got to check on other stuff. I'll be back in a flash."

Vince walked away and got in the yellow Capshaw and drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will do the missions in a certain way. Like the one for my SR3 story, I will do some interludes. I also felt like characterizing Aisha's sister a bit, because in the game, she was never mentioned again after this.
> 
> Next up, the Saints crack down on the Carnales' drug compound.


	5. Crack Down

Vince pulled up in the Hammerhead. He went back to that warehouse where he left it. Oddly enough, the car looked to be in good condition. One would have thought it would have been damaged by the Vice Kings, but it wasn't the case. He walked into the church. He walked around until he found an area with Dex looking at a collage of some sort on a wall. It had the map of Stilwater, along with photos of some gangsters dressed in red, as well as a photo of the docks.

"Hey, Dex," Vince said.

Dex turned around. "Oh, hey man, didn't hear you come in. I thought you were still outside with Johnny."

"I took off to go handle some stuff," Vince said. "My mind is mostly on helping you guys right now."

"Oh, I see, I like that determination," Dex said. "Anyway, come check this out."

Vince walked a little closer and saw the photos much more clearly than before. One photo had depicted two Carnales beating up some guy lying on the ground. A few others were of factories, storage facilities, and docks. There were even photos of other members, including some guys in suits.

Dex said, "The Carnales were the first organized gang in the city. The way Julius puts it, they owned the whole damn town until Benjamin King stepped up against them."

"Benjamin King? The leader of the Vice Kings?" Vince said. "I even hear that he is head of Kingdom Come Records."

"That is correct, but let's back to the main topic," Dex said. "I'm not worried about their history so much as I am the fact that A: the Lopez brothers are crazy motherfuckers, and B: Victor, their enforcer, survived a dozen VK drive-bys."

Dex pointed to a couple of pictures that were next to each other. One was a man in a red suit with a white tie and had an intimidating look about it. The other was a man in a red shirt and black tie with suspenders. The other photo depicted a muscular Hispanic man with a mustache, white shirt and black vest with tattoos on his arm. The former had to be the Lopez brothers and the massive man had to be Victor.

"Shit, these guys look crazy," Vince said.

"If you think that's bad, I'm only getting started," Dex said. "Now add in that the Carnales are backed by the largest drug cartel in the world, and I think you'll understand why we're going to play this safe instead of 'pulling a Johnny.'"

"'Pulling a Johnny'?" Vince said. "What does that mean?"

Dex sighed. "Let's just say that Johnny has his way of handling shit. Anyway, I wasn't done. What I think we should do is cut off their income first, then we go for Hector. He's the dude with the scar over his eye. Sound good?"

"Yeah, it does to me," Vince said.

"That was a rhetorical question, but thanks for your support," Dex said and turned to the bulletin board. "Anyway, I want you to hit the lab that is near the mills and Copperton. It's right by truck lot for BPS. Then there is another over at Cecil Park."

"Okay, I got this," Vince said.

"Whoa, you might want to have someone backing you up out there," Dex said.

"I'll look for some help, but thanks for the heads up," Vince said and walked away.

* * *

When Vince got out of the church, he saw some of the fellow gang members hanging out. He saw a couple of female members talking and looked up.

"Hey, you're the new guy," one of the ladies said, who happened to be black and wearing a purple camisole with short shorts. "You're pretty good, especially after you knocked me out when you got canonized."

"Thank you," Vince said.

"Hold on, you look like you're going to do something right now, may I come along?" the girl said.

Vince stood there quietly, with stiffness in his shoulders, as if he wasn't sure if he should accept this offer.

"Oh, come on, I can handle my own shit," the girl said. "I'm Jazz, by the way."

"Cool, my name is Vince, but you can call me 'Playa,'" Vince said.

"Fo sho, come on, let's roll," Jazz said.

Vince and Jazz walked down the walkway towards the Hammerhead that was parked in front of the church. The question on Vince's mind was why he allowed this girl to help him. There had to be some kind of matter of respect involved, especially if she was involved in the "canonization" process from the previous day. He had only been a member of the Saints for about a day at this point, but he had already shown his worth in the gang.

He was selected to be in this gang because of this gang war that was going on. Vince had shown that he could fight and could handle a gun. He had served in the military, but was discharged. He had taken part in some brawls before as well. He handled the stuff with the Vice Kings on his own, but if he was in a gang, he had to have some help as well.

Vince drove himself and Jazz up the streets of Athos Bay to head north. Dex had told Vince that one lab was close to the mills and Copperton. That was over near the factories. That would mean driving up the bridge to Fox Drive and then making a turn towards the mills.

"Be on the lookout if you see any buildings that could be used as a drug lab," Vince said.

"So we're hitting the Carnales, huh?" Jazz said. "I think I might know where one might be."

"Dex told me that there is a lab close to the mills and Copperton," Vince said. "He also told me about another one in Cecil Park."

"Dex and Troy are looking around, but Dex knew about a couple of places," Jazz said. "I know a certain area where the Carnales hang out around the factories. I'll tell you."

As Vince drove, Jazz navigated for him. They crossed the bridge to the factories area. Jazz saw some people in red walking around the sidewalk. She saw a small warehouse that was close to the river.

"That's the place," Jazz said.

Vince swerved right onto the dirt path and stepped on the gas. They got closer. Some people in red were seen hanging out in front and inside. One of them looked and ran inside. Something was about to go down very soon.

Vince the brake and set the car in park. He and Jazz ran right the wall on the left side of the building. The two slowly snuck around the corner. Vince peered over the doorway. It looked empty, but after what he had gone through that same day, he could only suspect that any Carnales member used the large crates cover, as well as the porta-potty. Vince drew his T3K. Jazz drew hers as well. Vince quickly crossed to the other side of the doorway. Both Saints members knew that if they went in, the Carnales would be ready to gun both of them down. There was no avoiding it. Vince got out his Vice 9 and pointed it towards the outhouse and let out a shot.

BANG!

"AAAAHH!" A yell was heard. Whether the shot was fatal or just hit a part of the body and the person felt pain, it didn't matter as many shots started firing. A male member with a red Pendleton shirt and khaki shorts popped from behind the outhouse. A female member with a small red and white baseball shirt and short shorts peered out from behind one of the crates. More shots kept firing. Vince ducked down fired towards the man, while Jazz fired at the girl. They were firing at cross range.

Vince fired three more shots from his Vice 9 to the man. The first shot from before was on his shoulder, but the other three landed in his chest and stomach. He was not getting up from that. Jazz fired five shots towards the crate, until she heard a scream.

Both Saints slowly snuck to the crate. The girl lied there bleeding but still alive. She tried to crawl and reach her gun. Vince pointed his Vice 9 to her head and squeezed the trigger. The girl was pretty much dead anyway and he sealed the deal. Both Vince and Jazz looked up and saw a doorway into a room with brick walls. They walked up the ramp and looked inside and it looked like a break room with a TV, a coffee table, and a futon. In the back of the room was a refrigerator, as well as some equipment to produce drugs, and of course, two Carnales members, another guy and another girl.

The two Carnales members drew their guns and started to shoot. Both Saints ran to the outside. Vince got out the T3K this time.

"Stand guard in case more come," Vince said.

"No problem," Jazz said as she hid behind some filing cabinets that were next to the ramp.

Vince went back into the room and without any hesitation, he dropped both Carnales members with his SMG. He saw more equipment in the back with some flammable liquid, as indicated by the container close to the equipment. He fired shots towards and BOOM! Some strange substance flowed through the air.

"Um, Playa?" Jazz said.

Vince went back to his partner. "What's up?"

"We should get out of here," Jazz said. She saw a red Cavallaro pull up.

"Man, how does word travel this fast?" Vince said. "No worries, I've dealt with some heavier shit in Iraq and Afghanistan."

"Wait, you served in the war?" Jazz said.

"I'll tell you later," Vince said.

As soon as the Cavallaro parked, Vince opened fire with no questions asked. Jazz did the same thing as she fired some rounds from her gun. Both Carnales dropped. It was kill or be killed. The two Saints quickly ran out of there and got to the Hammerhead that was parked on the side.

It wasn't the end, though. Another red Cavallaro started driving up. Vince started up the car and quickly hauled ass out of there.

"I'll hold them off, just drive," Jazz said. "Where are we going?"

"Cecil Park," Vince said and looked at his phone. The GPS implied that the lab was not far from there. He just had to go down the road and make a left. Dex had sent him some coordinates.

Vince stepped on the gas as Jazz fired away at any Carnales chasing after them. She hit one headlight, the grille, the hood, but at the speed they were going, she couldn't get a shot on them.

"Have you gotten them yet?" Vince said.

"No, it's hard to shoot at this speed," Jazz said.

"Just keep shooting," Vince said.

He drove right under the overpass and it wasn't too long until the GPS implied that the next drug lab was right to the left at the first turn.

"Hold on," Vince said. Jazz got back into the car. Vince made a hard left turn and saw another storage facility with a Freckle Bitch's billboard on the right side.

The Hammerhead pulled right into the lot, as did the Cavallaro. They had slowed down. Jazz popped out again and fired at the windshield. Vince did the same thing. They didn't bother to look behind them, just as long as they heard some glass break and then shatter.

They got out of the car. It was apparent that some more Carnales members will be crawling around the place.

"You go look for the lab," Vince said. "I'll cover you."

"Huh?" Jazz said.

"I can take down these guys," Vince said. "I'll go in first."

Vince ran right to the front door. As soon as he opened it, he quickly opened fire at one Carnal and then another to the right. Jazz ran right in and ran towards the corner. Vince went back outside and saw that one Carnal slowly struggled to get to him. Bullet wounds were seen on his shoulders, blood dripping on the concrete. This guy was seriously lucky and probably would be even luckier if he got treated, unlike the girl at the other lab, who was really close to bleeding out completely.

"Pinche puto…you…got lucky…pendejo," the Carnales soldier said.

He slowly struggled to raise his gun. It didn't seem like some vitals were hit, but this guy struggled to move. Some bullets may have hit some limbs as well. Vince was at a bit of a loss. While this was a rival gang member, he wasn't sure what he should do. He wasn't sure if he should kill this guy or spare him. If he spared him, then more of the Carnales will come after them. If he killed him, well it would mean one less man to deal with. Either way, he was still unsure, despite killing other Carnales soldiers.

Jazz got out of the warehouse and caught up to her partner and saw that this guy couldn't move right. This guy was out of it and trying to aim as gun at them. The Carnal pointed his pistol at Jazz, ready to shoot her. Jazz quickly got out her NR4 and fired three shots at the man's chest and he just dropped like that.

"Good shooting," Vince said.

"Thanks, now let's get out of here," Jazz said.

Without word, both Saints got back into the purple Hammerhead and just got out of there.

As soon as he got on the road, Vince made a call.

 _"Hello?"_ a male voice said.

"It's done, Dex," Vince said.

 _"Great! Hey, I got some more ideas, meet me and Troy at the gas station by Freckle Bitch's on Mission Beach,"_ Dex said. _"I got some stuff to show you."_

"I'll be there in a bit," Vince said and turned to Jazz. "Hey, you want to come along on this?"

"It was fun doing this, but maybe later," Jazz said. "Just drop me off at the church."

"You got it," Vince said and drove back to the Row.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm going to do a little mixing up when it comes to the missions. I will do the next Vice Kings mission soon, but I also plan to do add in the Westside Rollerz missions in there on the side. I might do some slight deviations, but nothing too big. You'll see what I mean.
> 
> Next up, the Saints try to take down a drug shipment. Stay tuned.


	6. The Missing Shipment

Vince and Jazz had gotten back to Saint's Row. Vince was told to meet Dex and Troy near the Freckle Bitch's. But Vince was about to make a stop along the way. Though he wanted some extra backup, Jazz said that she wanted to go back to the church, or at least close to it to patrol the area.

Vince had pulled up in the Hammerhead and made a stop to look right to his partner.

"Are you sure you don't want to do this?" Vince said. "You showed that you could handle yourself out there."

"I'm sure," Jazz said. "Listen, we can do this again soon. I want to check on my younger sister. That's all."

"Oh, well why didn't you say so?" Vince said. "No matter, we'll handle some shit some other time."

"Cool, cool," Jazz said and passed Vince a little piece of paper. "Here's my number in case you want to kick it, however you want to do it." She said with a wink. A smile grew on Vince's face when that happened.

Vince looked up and saw Johnny hanging around outside the church talking with Lin, probably about something to do with her undercover work. Vince put the car in park and stepped out to make an approach. Lin wore her blue pants, something that others in the Row hadn't gotten used to yet, as she also had purple pants with similar patterns.

"…I just don't know what you're up against," Johnny said.

"Please, Johnny," Lin said. "You're treating me like a kid. You know we're around the same age and while we did grow up with each other, you know I can take care of myself."

As Vince walked up, the two fellow Asian-American Saints looked up.

"Hey, you're back," Johnny said.

"Oh, hello," Lin said.

"Hi," Vince said, with a slight smirk coming on his face. "Are you busy, Johnny?"

"Nah, just talking to Lin here about her little undercover job, which I am not sure what to think," Johnny said.

Lin sighed. "It's no big deal." She then looked to Vince and said, "Hey, I am to go check on some stuff with the Rollerz. Call me up when you want to handle some business."

"Will do," Vince said, as he continued to smirk as he saw Lin walk away towards a white and blue Voxel that was parked nearby.

"What was up with that?" Johnny said.

"Oh, nothing," Vince said.

Johnny scoffed. "Yeah, right. I saw you looking at her."

"It's really nothing," Vince said, but he looked at Johnny and it was clear that he was not buying it.

"Okay, so what do you want? You asked if I was busy," Johnny said.

"I was wondering if you would like to help out a bit," Vince said. "I am going to meet up with Dex and Troy. They got something going on with the Carnales."

"Shit, as long as there are some Carnales to smoke, I'm down," Johnny said. "I'll follow you to the place."

"Got it, they're at the gas station next to Freckle Bitch's on Mission Beach," Vince said.

"I'll be right there, Playa," Johnny said.

The two split up. Vince went to his Hammerhead and took off. Vince didn't wait, as it seemed Johnny knew where all of this was going down. Either way, it was time to meet with the other two Saints' lieutenants.

* * *

Meanwhile, at that particular location, Troy and Dex stood in front of a car, looking at a map, trying to come up with a plan.

"What if we came from here and here?" Troy said pointing at the map.

"No, they'd just see us coming," Dex said. "Cops try that shit all the time and it never works."

"Shit, you're right," Troy said. "So what should we do then?"

"Well, we could…," Dex said and looked up and saw Vince walking. "Oh, hey, Playa, you might want to hear this." And then turned towards Troy. "A'ight, let's keep talking."

"Okay, Dex, let me tell what I got," Troy said. "I got a lead on where the Los Carnales cut all their shit."

" _The_ Carnales," Dex said.

"What?" Troy said.

"Rio Grande River, Jesus," Dex said, annoyed.

"What the fuck?!" Troy said, unable to comprehend what Dex meant.

"It's not _the_ Los Carnales, it's just the Carnales, 'los' means… fuck it," Dex said. "Like I was saying, we're not going to raid the factory just yet."

"Why not?" Troy said.

"'Cause I'm not a gun-toting psychopath named Johnny Gat," Dex said.

"What the fuck did you just say?" a voice came from nearby. Everyone turned around and saw Johnny standing there.

"Oh, hey, Johnny," Dex said.

"Did I hear you call me a psychopath?" Johnny said.

"Look, Johnny, we're talking about a plan here and I was just making a statement on how we're not raiding the Carnales yet," Dex said. "Besides, what are you doing here? Aren't you dealing with the Vice Kings?"

"I just want to see if I could help out, is that a problem, Dex?" Johnny said.

"No, we could use some extra help," Dex said.

"Okay then," Johnny said.

"Hey, so what's the plan?" Troy said.

"One of my boys called and said he saw a truck a heavy LC escort leaving the factory district," Dex said. "It's probably loaded with drugs, but that's just a bonus. Our target is the truck itself. I need it brought back to the Row in one piece. It's no good to us if it's blown to shit."

"What do you need the truck for?" Troy said.

"Let's just get the truck first, then I'll tell you the rest of the plan," Dex said.

"I'm just saying it would be nice to know," Troy said.

"Shit, Troy, what's with all the questions?" Dex said. "Why can't you be like the new guy? He already took down two labs today."

"Dex, listen, I just want to know what we need the drugs for," Troy said.

Dex, however, didn't listen and turned to face Vince. "You go get that truck. Johnny, watch the backs of these two."

"No problem, Dex," Johnny said. "I'll follow them."

"Got it," Dex said.

Vince headed to his Hammerhead, while Troy rode shotgun. Johnny went back to his Venom and decided to follow them to where they needed to go. Everyone now took off.

"Okay, here's the plan," Troy said. "Get me to the truck so I can jack that baby. Once I'm in, make sure I make it back to the Row in one piece."

"You got it, Troy," Vince said and put it on The Kronic 92.2, playing "Dogs of War" from Ghostface Killah, Raekwon, Cappadonna, and the Theodore Unit. As soon as he drove under the overpass, he turned right onto the freeway. The GPS was telling him where to go. It appeared that the shipment was going on at the factory district, or at least somewhere close by.

"Yo, man, just between you and me," Troy said. "I was fine with cleaning out the Row, but getting into this drug shit ain't cool, alright? Someone should talk some sense into Julius, maybe have him realize that this ain't worth it."

"If it gets us more money, then it shouldn't be a problem," Vince said. "As long as we're not the ones caught pushing it."

"I'm just saying that this is more than what we're trying to do," Troy said. "All we're about is making sure the Row is ours. Besides, I know Lopez. Once we steal from him, he won't back off until we're dead, or until he's dead, unless his brother takes over."

"Dex told me those guys mean serious business," Vince said.

"I've heard stories about Hector Lopez cutting off some dude's fingers, and that is the most generous thing he does compared to cutting some other parts of the body," Troy said. "Sometimes he'll even get Victor Rodriguez on someone. Some other stuff I heard ain't too pretty."

Vince drove through areas leading to the mark on the GPS. He passed through Cecil Park and then through Charlestown. It seemed that the shipment deal was going down at Poseidon Alley, just south from there. It just got closer and closer the moment Vince turned right onto a dirt road. He drove down the road until pavement was visible. Several people who stood around got out of the ways of the Hammerhead and Venom passing through. It didn't take long until they closer to a loading dock near a warehouse.

"Okay, there's the truck," Troy said. "You and Johnny cover me while I get that heap running."

"We're on it," Vince said.

The Venom pulled up and parked nearby. Johnny got out with an NR4 and a Tombstone shotgun. Vince still had his Vice 9 and T3K Urban.

"Hey, Playa, catch!" Johnny yelled. Vince looked up and saw a Tombstone shotgun coming towards him and then caught the shotgun.

"Thanks, Johnny," Vince said.

"No problem, I got another one right here," Johnny said.

Suddenly, some Carnales soldiers started to run out, strapped with handguns.

"This should be no problem," Johnny said and busted out a K-6 Krukov, much to the shock, yet amazement of Vince.

Johnny quickly went to work by dropping any Carnal who got in his way. With him wielding a high-powered assault rifle, this seemed like a walk in the park for him. Vince used the crane that was close by as cover. He had some more extra rounds on his T3K and dropped a few Carnales. Once any of them got close to him, he quickly drew the Tombstone and fired a buckshot to the leg of one of them.

"AHHHH!" a Carnal screamed, as blood splattered from what was left of his left leg, as he had blown off the leg from the knee down. Vince got out his Vice 9 and fired right at the guy's neck, causing some blood to trickle as he slowly dropped to the ground.

Meanwhile, Johnny just took down any Carnales without breaking a sweat, some even before they stopped their cars. Many of the cars crashed into the crane and to piles of crates and some even to walls.

 _So this is what Dex meant by "pulling a Johnny."_ Vince thought. No time to waste, as Carnales enforcers came out to try to stop the Saints. They have a fellow Saint to protect.

Vince and Johnny used everything they had to take out any Carnales trying to gun for them. Even some Cavallaros and Betsy trucks started to pull up with more Carnales coming after them. After some of them dropped, Troy yelled to Vince and Johnny.

"Guys, I got the truck started, let's get back to the Row," Troy said. "Cover me."

Vince ran back to his Hammerhead. Johnny followed him.

"What are you doing?" Vince said.

"Watch you guys' backs," Johnny said. "I'll come back for my car later. I'll cover you guys. You drive."

Vince nodded and the two quickly got into the car. Vince started it up and with a lot of the power that this muscle car had, he quickly caught up to Troy in the large delivery truck.

However, several surviving Carnales soldiers ran out and started firing away the truck and the Hammerhead. Johnny fired at any who tried to shoot at them. In the midst of all this carnage, Troy had some trouble with the truck's handling, as it started to tip over. It didn't help that more Carnales kept coming out, even in their cars.

"Shit, does word spread around this fast around here?" Vince said.

"It happens, but that's something you got to get used to," Johnny said. "Anyway, just keep driving. I'll handle those fuckers."

Troy kept on making some odd turns around Poseidon Alley, trying to get out of range from any Carnales coming after him. Johnny continued to fire away. He even reloaded rounds if necessary. He mainly focused on the drivers, but he also shot at the armed passengers who fired at them.

It didn't take long until they were cleared of any LC reinforcements. So now they were headed back to the Row. Vince and Johnny followed Troy, until he parked a car in an alleyway. He got out and approached the two.

"Well, we got the truck Dex wanted," Troy said. "Now all we got to do is figure out what the hell he needed it for."

"Well, you guys keep me posted," Vince said. "I'm about to go check some stuff out."

"Hey, can we go get my car?" Johnny said.

"Sure thing," Vince said. "Let's go.

The two got back into the Hammerhead and were now off to head back to Poseidon Alley. First they needed to get some heat off themselves, as it was likely the Carnales would be gunning for them, if the heat hadn't died down already.

"Hey, you did good back there," Johnny said. "Where did you learn to shoot like that?"

"Let's just say that I have seen some shit and that a gang war isn't the first kind of war I've been in," Vince said.

"Hold up, you were in the service?" Johnny said.

"For a little bit, until I got kicked out," Vince said.

"Dishonorable discharge, huh? What did you do?" Johnny said.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Vince said.

"Mr. Secretive, huh? You'll have to tell me sooner or later, especially after that kind of shooting," Johnny said. "Besides, you'll have to get better at hiding shit, because I saw the way you were looking at Lin earlier."

Vince quickly turned towards Johnny. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, come on, I'm not blind," Johnny said. "You think she's cute, huh? I mean it was clear that Aisha's sister looked at you a certain way. You said you just met her, but you also just met Lin. Just keep your options open, man. I know I got a girl, but don't put all your eggs in one basket."

"Whatever, man, I'm just a man of my job," Vince said.

"You can't hide shit from me," Johnny said.

But Johnny was right. Ever since Vince laid his eyes on Lin, he thought about getting to know her better. Sure, after working with Jazz earlier, the two made a good team and also got along. He was also able to see that Latisha eyed him a bit after he rescued her. But was this a good time to even try to meet women? He was still trying to prove his worth among the Saints. It was time to keep focused.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the backyard of a mansion, four men sat at a table, while an attractive Latina lied on a poolside chair in a rather skimpy red bikini and wore red sandals. The men at the table wore red as well. Three-quarters of the men were high-ranking members of the Carnales – Hector Lopez, Angelo Lopez, and Victor Rodriguez. The fourth man, however, seemed like someone else, as he wore an all white suit with a red Hawaiian shirt and was bald. The man was Manuel Orejuela, a Colombian drug lord, or at least a member of a Colombian cartel who was in Stilwater acting as a liaison for the cartel to work with the Carnales.

"Angelo, I need you go to one of the labs tonight," Hector said. "One of our shipments didn't arrive, and I want to make sure no one's skimming off the top. Plus, I got word that someone fucked with two of our labs earlier."

"No problem, hermano," Angelo said.

"Angelo," the woman said as she sat up. "You promised we'd go shopping tonight."

"Ah shit," Angelo said. "Mira, Hector, hey, I told Luz I'd take her downtown. Can Victor take care of…?"

"Is Victor sitting at the table, Angelo?" Hector said.

"Yes," Angelo said.

"So if I wanted Victor to handle it, I could have asked him, right?" Hector said.

Angelo sighed and shook his head and looked towards Luz, the bikini-clad woman. She seemed like she was his girlfriend.

"Luz, we'll go out tomorrow," Angelo said.

"But Angelo…," Luz said.

["Damn it, Luz, shut your mouth, okay,"] Angelo said in Spanish. ["Didn't you hear me?"]

"Gracias," Hector said.

"You should be nicer to the lady," Manuel said.

["Hey, Angelo, put your dick in her mouth, that will shut her up,"] Victor said and started laughing and Hector started to smirk.

["Fuck you,"] Luz said to Victor.

"Mira, Luz, come on, mama, don't be so sensitive," Angelo said.

"I'll be inside," Luz said with such a bothered tone.

"Señorita, a moment," Manuel said. "If Angelo is busy, I can take you out tonight."

"Mr. Orejuela, I couldn't," Luz said with such a flattered tone, like a schoolgirl being talked to by a crush. Even her body language spoke volumes, much to Angelo's chagrin.

"Nonsense, it would be my pleasure," Manuel said and turned towards Angelo. "Unless, you have a problem with me entertaining the lady."

A glare grew on Angelo's face. He noticed the way Manuel talked to Luz, and the way his girlfriend was taken in by his charm. He quickly got to his feet and looked dead at Manuel in the eye and then to Hector, who shook his head at Angelo.

"No, of course not," Angelo said. "I have some business to deal with. You go take Luz shopping."

"Good," Manuel said to Angelo and turned to Luz. "I'll see you at 8."

Luz smirked and then walked away to get inside the house.

"That's a lot of woman you got there, Angelo," Manuel said.

"I know," Angelo said in a stern tone.

"Eh, I always thought she was a bitch," Hector said. Victor started to laugh at that comment. It was clear that Luz was not well-liked among Hector and Victor.

Suddenly, a cellphone started to ring. Hector quickly answered and talked in Spanish.

["Yes, what's up?"] Hector said. ["What? But what happened?"]

"What's going on?" Angelo said.

["That asshole son of a bitch!"] Hector yelled.

"That didn't sound encouraging," Manuel said.

"Everything is fine," Hector said, despite it being clear that things weren't.

"Of course it is," Manuel said and got up. "If you would excuse me, I'm going to check on the señorita."

As Manuel walked away, Angelo yelled, calling him a "dirty old man" in Spanish and that he would kill him if he touches her, in the same language as well.

"Angelo, you are my brother and I love you," Hector said. "But if you let your dick fuck things up with the Colombians, I'm going to cut it off."

"Forgive me, Hector," Angelo said.

"Don't let it happen again," Hector said.

["And what was that from the call?"] Victor said.

["Those idiots in Saint's Row are the ones who took the shipment and took out those two labs,"] Hector said. ["With the Colombians arriving, we can't show any weakness."]

"Pero, hermano, the Colombians are already here," Angelo said.

"All the more reason to settle this now," Hector said. "Victor, Angelo, gather your men together. It's time to tear Saint's Row apart."

"We'll check this out, hermano," Angelo said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this one. I decided to have Johnny take part in the action here. I wanted to do a little mixing up, just like how I had Lin appear in the earlier parts of this chapter.
> 
> Regarding the dialogue in brackets, I know some Spanish myself, but I will alternate here and there regarding translations and use of Spanish words in dialogue.
> 
> Next up, Vince goes after a carrier truck. Stay tuned.


	7. Stacking the Deck

What a day it had been and it wasn't over yet. The sun was starting to go down. Vince had been at it since morning. He rescued the sister of Aisha, whom was dating Johnny. He took out two labs of the Carnales and stole their shipment not long after. It was now time to check out what the other gang had to offer. There was only one way to do that.

Vince sat in his apartment. He took a break from all of the work he put in that day. It was time to make that call. He searched for the contacts and came across the one person he needed, as well as wanted to call. It was time to put in some more work.

The phone rang and rang until… "Hello?" said a female voice.

"Lin, it's Vince, or the Playa, you can call me that," Vince said. "I'm calling to see about what we can do about the Rollerz."

 _"Cool, cool, I found something that I want you to do,"_ Lin said. _"Come and meet me at the Ultor Dome. You will see my car parked over there, but make sure you're not seen. Some of the other Rollerz will be rolling around over there."_

"Got it, I'll be there in a bit," Vince said.

 _"See you there,"_ Lin said.

It was only Vince's second day in the Saints but he had already gotten some work done. He decided to get some different clothes this time, as the clothes he wore that day had gotten covered in blood from all of the gunfights he partook in. He put on a white T-shirt, along with a purple and black football jersey and a pair of black jeans.

He had parked the purple Hammerhead nearby but he decided not to take that car this time. He held onto the yellow Zomkah that he took from the previous day when he, along with Troy and Julius took on the gangs. He went into the car and was on his way. He put the top up this time.

* * *

Some time had passed. It was now around 5 or 6 PM, as it was getting dusk in the sky. Vince had been told to be out of sight as Lin would be talking with the Rollerz. It was only his second day. It would seem that Lin had been scoping out this outfit for a bit, especially since she got some blue pants to blend in, despite wearing the Saints' colors earlier the previous day. Nonetheless, he parked the car in a parking spot in the lot of the arena, but quickly ran out to where that Voxel was parked. The exact same Voxel that he saw earlier that same day, to be exact.

Vince snuck around and saw Lin walking with a couple of guys in blue. One guy looked Asian-American with a shaved head and wore a blue and white button-down shirt with jeans. The other was a Caucasian man with a blue muscle shirt, possibly a basketball jersey with cargo shorts and a white hat worn backwards. Then of course, there was Lin, smoking a cigarette and walking with the two guys. He ran and hid behind a trailer near a stack of crates that was behind Lin's car.

"That's a sweet ride, Lin," the Asian guy said.

"Uh-huh, thanks," Lin said as she walked close to the car.

"Who tuned it for you?" the white guy said.

"No one, I did it myself," Lin said as she opened the door to the driver's side while the two guys looked at the Voxel.

"The spoiler looks like Donnie's work," the Asian guy said.

"No way, that under-glow screams Ricky Liu," the white guy said.

"You know, you have a point," the Asian guy said.

"What is this, fucking third grade?" Lin said.

The two guys looked at each other with some confusion.

"What do you mean?" the Asian guy said.

"Forget it, I'll see you guys tomorrow," Lin said.

The two guys started to walk away as Lin stood close to her car

"Dude, she totally wants you," the white guy said to his friend, as Lin looked on with a look of mild disgust and as she closed the door.

"Assholes," Lin said to herself.

"Pssst!" Lin jumped when she heard that, turning around, suspecting that it came from behind. Out from the shadow was Vince.

"Hey, I'm here," Vince said. "What the hell was that about?"

"Nothing, just a couple of immature assholes," Lin said. "I swear to God, we're not going to be able to kill these bastards fast enough."

"You said you got something, what is it?" Vince said.

Lin took a puff from her cigarette and blew out some smoke soon after. "Aside from macho bullshit, I haven't heard much. The only interesting news I got is that a shipment of high-performance cars is coming today."

"Wait, that's it?" Vince said.

"It's not much, I know, so we're going to make the best of it," Lin said.

"Okay, so what do you want me to do?" Vince said.

"I want you to jack the truck carrying the cars before it makes its delivery and take it to a guy named Samson," Lin said.

"Samson?" Vince said.

"Yes, Samson, he has a garage in Mission Beach," Lin said. "But he has another field of expertise. He'll load up the cars with a few surprises, then finish the delivery. Now get out of here before someone sees us."

Vince nodded his head and saw that Lin looked around to make sure none of the other Rollerz were around, especially those two guys who were likely trying to flirt with her. He ran away from her as quickly as he could to find the Zomkah. Lin had told him to look for a truck. There was usually one place that a truck carrying cars would be. It was time to head for the freeway.

Vince got back on the road. The question on his mind was which freeway he would find this truck. If he had to search other highways, so be it. Nonetheless, he drove westbound to head to the nearest freeway, as the arena was indeed adjacent to that particular highway. He swerved in front of some cars and turned right onto the on-ramp, heading northbound. The moment he looked through his rearview, he saw a blue Mockingbird driving close to a Peterliner truck carrying cars of a certain type, ranging from a Voxel to Wakazashi to a Zircon. These definitely were high-performance cars.

 _Time to go to work._ Vince thought. He busted out his Vice 9 and loaded it with a magazine and cocked the gun to ensure that a bullet goes into the chamber. Seeing as he was stealing the truck, the only thing he could do is try to scare the driver off. So he stepped on the gas some more and rolled down the highway and BANG! BANG! He fired at the door of the passenger's side and also the body of the truck. He took another look at the rearview, but the one on the inside. The Mockingbird sped up and the passenger popped out of the window, gun in hand.

 _Fuck!_ He thought. It was only going to escalate from there. A hail of gunfire went straight to the back window. Glass shattered, the back of the car was completely open. He had to think fast. He stepped on the gas some more, and turned to his left and hit the right side of the front of the truck.

BUDDAH! BUDDAH! BUDDAH! More gunfire went his way, even going so far as to hit the windshield.

 _Fuck this shit!_ Vince thought and hit the gas some more and hit the side of the truck once again as he saw that the Mockingbird was slightly farther behind him and that the truck was now slowing down, and slowing down some more before pulling over near the divider. Through the rearview, the driver ran away in the opposite direction. Vince quickly pulled over to the divider and hit the brake, set it in park, and shut the car off.

He got out. The Mockingbird was closing in him. He held onto the Tombstone that Johnny gave him earlier that day. The passenger in the Mockingbird held an SKR-7 Spree, which explained the type of gunfire he had endured. As the blue car got closer, Vince stood on the divider. He saw that the passenger was ready to point and shoot. Vince raised the Tombstone and held it in a firing position. The car got closer, the passenger moved and was ready to stick his right arm out the window.

BANG! The sound of screeching tires occurred followed by the sound of a crash. Vince looked up and saw that the windshield of the Mockingbird was covered in blood and saw that both the driver and passenger were affected by the buckshot. Vince did not think that he would hit the other guy. Nonetheless, he went right for the Peterliner truck and got in and started it up and was on his way to make the delivery. He set it to K12 this time, with "The Pressure" from E-Ject playing.

He headed eastbound straight to the Row. He stepped on the gas and drove as fast as he could. Knowing that word travels fast in Stilwater, he expected more of the Rollerz to come after him. It happened with the Vice Kings, it happened with the Carnales, it was damn sure that it would happen with the Rollerz.

There was one problem, though. More traffic was seen on the highway, ranging from buses to other trucks. He couldn't let these cars take any damage, especially if Lin had a plan for them. Lucky for him, any other blue cars that went after him got caught up in the traffic and were also pulled over by any cops that happened to be in the vicinity, especially when going through the tunnel on the freeway near Union Square.

It wasn't long until he was home free. Vince got off on an off-ramp that headed into the Row. He was headed to Mission Beach over to Samson's garage. He was sure that he had passed by the place before. He pulled up to the place and parked the truck in the lot. An African-American man with long hair and a long goatee came out.

"Are you Lin's boy?" the man said.

"Yeah, I am, they call me Playa," Vince said.

"Okay, Playa, I'm Samson," the man said. "You can just leave the cars with me. Me and my other workers will look at them."

"I hear you," Vince said. "I should get going, my place is not far from here."

Vince walked away. It had been a long day. It was time to get some rest, but first things first. He got out his phone.

"Hello?" Lin said.

"Lin, it's me," Vince said. "It's done. Let me know what you can find and I'll see about it."

"You got it," Lin said. "I will also be looking out for any places the Rollerz run. I will let Julius know and then we'll see about taking them down. I got to go, now."

"No problem," Vince said.

After the call ended, he walked a few blocks back to his apartment. There was something odd about this other gang they were dealing with. The Vice Kings and Los Carnales seemed better organized and dealing in some shady stuff, while the Rollerz seemed like they weren't the real deal. What was their specialty? Vince heard that Lin tuned the car herself, which made her a gearhead, something that he found intriguing. These guys seemed like rich people who dealt in street-racing, which explained those cars on the truck. With Lin having designed her Voxel, Vince thought about his interest in American Muscle. He would like to race her one day, to see if muscle beats import.

Vince got back to his apartment. It was time for him to rest. There was more to be done the following day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this one. Like I said before, I am mixing up the missions. I am not doing them in any particular order, just that Vince (the Playa/Boss) can focus on one thing and then on another. I also try to follow logic in the amount of time certain things can be done, just like how I am doing in my story of SR3.
> 
> Next up, a famous singer comes into town. Stay tuned.


	8. ...To Kingdom Come

It was now morning, later morning to be exact. Vince had a long day helping out the 3rd Street Saints. He did four favors that day. One was to help out Johnny rescue the younger sister of a well-known singer, the other two involved hurting the Carnales, and finally, stealing a carrier truck hauling some cars.

Vince put on a purple jacket over a plain black T-shirt and some black jeans after he took a shower from the long day he had. He also had to clean off any blood stains he had gotten on himself. It was now time to see what else he could do. Even though he was still new to this lifestyle, he had shown that he was reliable to put it down for the Row.

The church was only a few blocks from his apartment in Mission Beach. As he walked up to the church, a black Zomkah pulled up and parked in front of the church. This car looked really nice. The driver's side door opened and out came a rather pretty African-American woman in a rather revealing outfit. She had on a rather small jacket, a tube top, a dark denim miniskirt, and some white knee-high boots, and to top it off, a purple and white cap that she wore with the brim facing directly to her right, along with wide hoop earrings. This woman looked familiar to him alright, as well as everyone else as they hooted and hollered at the sight of her.

Vince approached this lady, who looked up at him. She looked at him with some awe, as if she suspected that she had maybe heard about him rather recently.

"Hello," Vince said to the lady. "Aren't you…?"

"Yes, it's me, I am Aisha," the lady said. "You must be Vince. My sister Latisha told me about you."

Vince looked at her with such surprise. How could she have guessed that he was the man who saved her sister?

"It's nice to finally meet you," Aisha said. "You're new, right? I've never seen you hang around the Row."

"I _am_ new," Vince said. "I started hanging around here rather recently, then all of this happened. So you know that I saved your sister?"

"Yeah, my sister was so scared, but she saw how brave you were in taking on the Vice Kings," Aisha said. "Though Johnny told me that he was the one who saved her. I need to talk to his ass. Come on, let's go inside."

Aisha walked up to the front door while everyone still applauded her entrance. Aisha smiled a bit.

"Come on, guys, you all know who I am," Aisha said and opened the door to get in as Vince followed her. She walked in like she knew the place already. She seemingly knew where to find Johnny. It wasn't long until she came across his office, especially with her face on some of the posters on display.

Vince stood back, as he saw that Aisha wanted to have this be a private conversation between the two.

Johnny sat at his desk, looked up and said, "Aisha, what a pleasant surprise, didn't expect you to come here."

"Shut up, Johnny," Aisha said. "I came because I needed to talk to you about what happened yesterday."

"What, how I saved your sister?" Johnny said. "It's more than what you have been doing around here."

Aisha glared a bit, how she was able to see through his BS.

"God, you haven't changed at all, have you?" Aisha said.

"Well, not all of us have a couple million dollars to make changes," Johnny said.

Aisha sat down in the chair in front of Johnny. "It's always the same shit with you."

"Oh, here we go again," Johnny said.

"What did you want me to do?" Aisha said. "Did you expect me not to take my shot?"

"No, I expected you to remember where you came from," Johnny said.

Aisha banged her hand against Johnny's desk. "Oh, fuck you, Johnny!"

"Fuck me? Fuck you!" Johnny said. "You're the one who ran off to be famous. The only time you remember who we are is when you want something."

"When I want something?" Aisha said. "My sister was kidnapped!"

"And I brought her back, didn't I?" Johnny said.

"No," Aisha said and pointed at Vince. " _He_ did."

"Bullshit, I told him to do it," Johnny said and looked at Vince. "No offense."

"Whatever, I'm not getting involved," Vince said and stood back and watched what was going on in front of him. It was almost a bit entertaining to him.

Aisha continued to speak. "Look, Latisha was scared off her ass shitless. She may have felt a bit better, but I know she was still affected by this. All I'm saying is if you're going to help me, help me, but don't you dare try to hold it over me."

"Fine," Johnny said.

"Fine," Aisha said.

"Fine!" Johnny said.

Silence went through the air for a few seconds, until Johnny signaled to Vince to come over.

"Relax, man," Johnny said as Vince came close. "I see you've met Saint's Row's claim to fame, the one and only Aisha, and tonight, we're going to kill her."

"Whoa, whoa, did I hear you right?" Vince said.

"Don't worry, he's being melodramatic," Aisha said. "You see, I'm signed with Kingdom Come Records."

Johnny added, "And it's no secret that the label is owned by the Vice Kings."

"But the real deal is that once you're signed, you can't get out," Aisha said. "They rip you off left and right, and they extort you to stay signed. I've talked to Johnny and he said that might be willing to help me."

"Hold up, what?" Vince said and turned to Johnny.

"Relax, you've been proving yourself lately," Johnny said. "When you saved Latisha, as well as when we rolled on the Carnales, and Lin even told me that you took that truck singlehandedly."

"Okay, you're right," Vince said. "I'm listening."

"Now check it out," Johnny said. "Eesh has a recording session in a few minutes. That's when we make her disappear and give the Vice Kings a nice 'fuck you' while we're at it. I want you to take Aisha to her session, but on the way, stop at the chop shop to have your ride loaded up with C4. Samson knows you're coming, so be ready. Park the car at the studio and get the hell out of there."

Johnny turned towards Aisha. "Eesh, make sure someone sees you before you jump out."

Aisha sighed. "Johnny, I really appreciate…"

"Whatever, I was gonna blow that place up anyway," Johnny said. "Now you two go blow some shit up."

Vince and Aisha left Johnny's office to head out of the church. Once they got out, Aisha said, "You drive, I need to get my mind of some stuff."

"No problem," Vince said.

Aisha entered through the passenger's side, while Vince took the driver's seat. Aisha handed him the keys and it wasn't long until he started up the car.

"Is it okay if I pick the station?" Vince said.

"Not a problem with me, go ahead," Aisha said.

Vince went and put it on K-Rhyme FM and it must have been a flashback day, as "Guerrilla Funk" from Paris played. Vince remembered where the place was, so he drove straight until he made a right. The shop was just a block or two away.

"So I was wondering, does Johnny talk about me at all?" Aisha said.

"He mentioned you a couple of times, at least when I was around," Vince said. "I didn't think he knew someone famous."

"I may be famous, but I always remember my roots," Aisha said.

Right then, Vince pulled up into the garage. Some other men were working, and Samson came out.

"Hey, you're back," Samson said.

"Yeah, just doing another job today," Vince said. "Are those cars ready?"

"We're getting there, Lin wanted us to do something special for them," Samson said.

"Okay," Vince said.

Vince and Aisha stepped outside of the car as Samson worked his magic. He set some C4 underneath the car, enough to put a hole in the world. It took a bit, but he got it done.

"Okay, that should do it," Samson said. "You ain't got a lot of time, so hurry. One more thing, that shit in your car ain't exactly stable. I would be really careful if I were you."

Vince nodded his head and got in, as did Aisha. The garage door opened and Vince put the car in reverse and the two headed out into the street. Aisha, however, saw something, or someone she didn't expect nor wanted to see, which was a van and the driver wore glasses. She saw through the rearview mirror and even from a distance, she was able to recognize the driver.

"Oh no, not again," Aisha said.

"What's wrong?" Vince said.

"You see that van over there behind us?" Aisha said. Vince peaked at his rearview mirror.

"Don't worry, I got this," Vince said and got out of the car and got out his NR4 and walked right up to the van as Aisha looked on as what was going on in front of her.

Vince got to the window of the driver's door of the van. "Out of the fucking van, now!"

The stalker jumped. His eyes widened. He turned pale and even trembled at the sight of a gun barrel right in front of him. The stalker got out while Vince held him at gunpoint.

"I see you've been stalking the lady," Vince said.

"No, no, I love Aisha!" the stalker said.

"That's not what I heard," Vince said. "What you're doing doesn't sound like love. Let me guess, do you jerk off to her posters every night? Do you try to call her? You seemed to know where she was right now. Is she just a piece of meat to you, huh?"

"No! No! It's not like that!" the stalker said.

"Then what is it?" Vince said as he pressed the barrel against his forehead.

"I DON'T KNOW!" the stalker yelled. It didn't end there. Vince noticed that his pants started to get wet. He started to sweat, as well as tears running down his face.

"Let me just tell you this, if I catch you near the lady again, I will pull the trigger," Vince said. "But I will give you a break this time. Does that sound good?"

The stalker trembled, cried, and nodded his head.

"Okay, go on now," Vince said as he saw the stalker get back into the van.

Vince walked back to the Zomkah as the van quickly made a u-turn out of there. Vince got pack and immediately put the car in drive, all the while Aisha looked at him for what he just did.

"Wow, you got rid of him," Aisha said.

"Eh, it was too easy," Vince said. "Let's get going."

They were off. They headed down the street towards the entrance, only to find a cop car close to a truck that was blocking the bridge.

"I don't have time for this," Vince said and backed up.

"What are you doing?" Aisha said.

Vince said nothing. He just answered her question by hitting the gas and ramming into the police car.

"Be careful, we're sitting on a bomb!" Aisha said.

The cop car turned and the sidewalk on the bridge opened. Vince pulled into the sidewalk and merged onto the bridge. The bomb was on a timer, he had to get there as soon as possible.

"Don't go so fast, we don't want to hit anything else," Aisha said.

Vince sped the car on the bridge, heading into Brighton. Aisha navigated for him, as he turned left into in Union Square. She told him to make a right onto a street and headed straight until he saw a sign that said "Kingdom Come Records."

"We made it," Aisha said. "Time to disappear. Anyway, thanks for this."

"Don't mention it," Vince said.

"No, really, thanks for saving me from that creep and also saving my sister," Aisha said. "She kind of likes you, by the way, and also couldn't stop thinking about what you did for her. You should give her a call."

Aisha handed Vince a small piece of paper and handed it to Vince.

"Now get out before it blows up," Aisha said.

The two exited the car. Vince ran off in the opposite direction and watched as Aisha entered the building.

* * *

Aisha walked into the lobby of the building. The walls were light orange and dark orange, as well as had some gold record awards on the wall. A man at the front desk looked up and saw Aisha.

"Running a little late today?" the man said.

"Hey now, you got to look good to sound good," Aisha said.

"Want me to let them know you're in?" the man said.

"Would you do that for me?" Aisha said.

The man picked up the phone as Aisha walked away.

"She's here, Mr. Williams," the man said.

Unbeknownst to the receptionist, as soon as Aisha was out of his line of sight, she quickly made a break for the doors on the opposite end of the lobby. She ran as fast as she could until she found an exit to the outside. The car was still parked outside in front. It wasn't long until…

KABOOM!

The lobby and a few floors were blown up at Kingdom Come Records. One could wonder how much explosives were planted in that car, but it was definitely enough to blow up a few floors and leave some casualties in the process.

After a few minutes, several pedestrians walked out of the neighboring buildings, as well as cars to see the debris falling from the remains of the explosion. Vince even stood in the distance and walked away.

Meanwhile, a Venom pulled up nearby. Johnny stopped as he saw Aisha.

"Get in, Eesh!" Johnny said.

Aisha ran towards Johnny's car and quickly got in. They both sped away from the explosion.

* * *

**SAINT'S ROW**

Angelo, Victor, and several Carnales rolled up in their vehicles in the area. Angelo and Victor got out, strapped.

["Ready to take them down, Victor?"] Angelo said to Victor in Spanish.

["The blood of the Saints is ours, Angelo,"] Victor said.

Angelo gave an evil smirk. It was now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this one. I wanted to change it up a bit to have Vince confront the stalker and scare him. As shown here, I'm going to characterize Aisha's sister a bit. She might appear again soon.
> 
> Next up, the Carnales take the fight to the Saints. Stay tuned.


	9. Homeland Security

The streets of Mission Beach were a bloodbath. Angelo Lopez and Victor Rodriguez, as well as fellow Carnales soldiers engaged in an all-out battle on the streets of Mission Beach, close to the church. Many bodies of Saints and Carnales were seen lying on the road. Though some members of the Saints had fallen, that didn't mean that there weren't going to be any reinforcements.

Many of the members of the Carnales were outnumbered as they were taken down by the Saints. One member named Leon went to the church for cover and to reload his ammo. Angelo found himself pinned down by three Saints soldiers, as he was covering himself near a read convertible. The Saints were ready to take out the co-leader once and for all, and maybe to take down the other co-leader, Hector soon enough.

Angelo looked on both ends of the car, and then saw an African-American Saint with a purple hoodie and Stilwater Sharks cap. The driver's side door was open, causing the black soldier to kick it towards Angelo, causing him to drop his pistol. Angelo was now on the ground, the Saint was ready to finish him off, gun pointed at him and everything...until he felt a presence behind him.

The Saint felt that his arm was now behind him and BANG! BANG! It turned out that Victor used that Saint's own gun to take him down as exit wounds came out of his stomach.

"Hola, mi amigo," Victor said to Angelo as he still lied on the ground.

BANG! Only Victor now felt a gunshot hitting him on his side and it came from his left, causing him to look in that direction and noticing a chubby white Saints soldier pointing the gun at him. The shot did not faze Victor, however, as he approached the Saint, shaking his head with an expression of, "oh no you did not just do that."

"You got to be fucking kidding me," the Saint said.

Without warning, Victor grabbed the Saint and drove him right towards the driver's side door, causing him to drop his pistol. Angelo went and picked it up and as soon as he saw the third Saints soldier come and try to flank him, BANG! One shot to the Saint's soldier. It didn't take him down as Angelo fired another shot right to the man's chest, doing him in.

Meanwhile, Victor kept banging the other Saint's head into the car door and shoved him to ground and SPLAT! He laid a hard stomp right to the man's head. Just then another Saint ran up but was quickly taken down by a shot to the chest by Angelo.

"Gracias, Victor," Angelo said.

"De nada," Victor said.

"Volvamos a Hector," Angelo said. ("Let's get back to Hector.")

"Sí, pero primero, vamos a comer a Pecas de Puta," Victor said. ("Right, but first, let's go grab some Freckle Bitch's.")

Angelo laughed, like he was up for it. "Voy a comprar." ("I'm buying.")

Angelo drove off with Victor. Leon looked on in amazement at what just happened. He needed to tell someone about what he had witnessed, especially the gunshot that Victor took.

* * *

Vince had gotten back to the church after the explosion. He found his way back. Once he got to Dex's office, Dex was on the phone talking to someone.

"Thanks, I'll swing by to pick that up," Dex said and looked up. "Hey, man, just the guy I was looking for. Samson's got the truck all patched. I'm gonna go…"

Out of the blue, Leon walked on and said, "We got a problem, Dex."

"What's going on?" Dex said.

"The Los Carnales are…," Leon said.

"It's not _the_ Los Carnales," Dex said. "Jesus, what's wrong with you?"

"Dex, they're attacking the Row!" Leon said.

"What happened?" Dex said.

"Angelo and his boys came out of nowhere," Leon said. "They fucked us up pretty hard, but it finally looked like we had Angelo pinned down, but then that big motherfucker, Victor, he came in and fucked one of our boys up. Shit, Dex, he even got shot and took it like it was nothing!"

"What else happened?" Dex said.

"Angelo shot some of our other boys," Leon said. "It wasn't long until they got out of there."

"So they left?" Dex said.

"Angelo and Victor did, but there was a lot of LC still out there," Leon said.

"Alright, let's split up, the Row's a big place, and got to make sure that smoke all those motherfuckers," Dex said. "You go with our boy out there. I'll look for some more to try to look for more of the Carnales out there."

Vince and Leon headed out of the church.

"You're the new guy, huh?" Leon said.

"Yeah," Vince said.

"Name's Leon."

"Vince, but everyone calls me 'Playa.'"

"No time for chit-chat," Leon said. "We got shit to take care of."

Vince looked around and saw Jazz hanging around with a white female member, who was a brunette.

"Hey, Jazz," Vince said.

Jazz looked up. "Oh, hey, what's up?"

"We got work to do," Vince said. "Why don't you and your friend help out? The Carnales are fucking up the Row."

"You got it," Jazz said.

"My name is Jen," the white girl said.

Vince looked and saw a purple Hammerhead with two Saints inside driving side-by-side with a red Hollywood with two Carnales inside. Vince pulled out a K-6 Krukov and quickly opened fire on the driver and the passenger who tried to fire at the Saints. Vince, Leon, Jazz, and Jen quickly moved out of the way and watched as that red Hollywood crashed into the church. Good thing the church didn't have any damage. The car didn't move very fast anyway.

Leon got out a T3K Urban. The ladies got out SKR-7s and a K-6 Krukov. They're going to need a lot of firepower to take down these guys. Another red Hollywood came driving up beside the church. All four Saints fired at the people in the car, as blood splattered all over the windows and windshield and the seats, causing it to crash into a brick wall across the street.

Realizing that the four of them need to move around to look for more, Vince saw an Aqua rolling up despite the carnage taking place. He quickly ran up to the driver, who was a Hispanic woman.

"Sorry, miss, but we need this," Vince said holding the gun right to her face and pulled her out. They quickly rolled out, much to the woman's surprise of them not harming her save for pulling a gun on her.

Leon rode shotgun, while the ladies rode in the back. Vince drove around to find anymore Carnales rolling around and causing damage to the Row. Who knows where they could be trying to go to take down any Saints?

Vince looked around, until Leon pointed to a red and white Hollywood. With Vince driving, Leon rolled down his window, while Jen fired through her window, and Jazz popped herself out shooting over the roof of the car. All three Saints fired at any Carnales ride that they saw, or any Carnal they would see. The three would open fire at any car. The good thing about this was that many other Saints soldiers did their part and fired at any ground troops of the Carnales, because some of them weren't just in their cars trying to pull drive-bys.

One example in particular was a shootout taking place near the L-train station in Harrowgate. Many Saints soldiers and Carnales soldiers were going at it, but there was one thing they did not expect.

BOOM! A purple car blew up, as well as some fellow Saints were sent flying from another blast. One the stairs up above was a Carnal wielding an RPG launcher.

"Relax, we got this," a voice said behind Vince. It turned out that Johnny and Troy found themselves involved.

"Johnny, you sure about this?" Vince said.

"We're all in this together," Johnny said as he pulled out a rocket launcher of his own. "You guys go scope out for some more Carnales on the streets. Me and Troy, we got these motherfuckers."

Troy got out a K-6 Krukov. He had a reason to be involved in this mess as Johnny did. It didn't matter who was in charge of taking down which gang. This was a problem for the gang as a whole.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the road that crosses from Athos Bay into Mission Beach, a white and blue Voxel rolled on through. It turned out that Lin was only passing through because she probably needed to talk with Julius about something, or maybe was going to get some stuff from the church that belonged to her as she was currently staying in Chinatown, where the Rollerz ran things.

However, she saw what looked like debris on the ground and took a closer look. It turned out they were the bodies of some purple vehicles that had been exploded. Worse yet, there were even bodies of her fellow Saints lying in pools of their own blood. Some even had limbs broken off from explosions as she saw that the bodies were missing some parts. She figured what was going on here. Despite working undercover with a rival gang, she knew her place and where her standing was. So she put the car in reverse and then quickly in drive and shifted gears and continued shifting more gears as she was getting closer, noticing some Carnales standing on a platform looking over the road that was near an overpass and the L-train track.

On that platform, the Carnales posed in victory with the kind of cockiness that implied that they think they've won.

"We took down those Saints pendejos, ese," a Carnal said.

"They should have known better than to fuck with us, carnal," another member said.

However, a female member looked up and saw the Voxel speeding towards them.

"Hey, chicos, is that a Rollerz car?" she said. "The fuck are _they_ doing here?"

The Carnales looked up and saw that the Voxel made its way onto the sidewalk which got into that platform. Much to the Carnales' confusion, they all drew their weapons, but before they could open fire, Lin rammed all of them down, sending them flying off onto the street or just flat out running them over. As soon as she passed all of them, she looked through both of her rearview mirrors to make sure that was all of them. She sighed at all of this happening with so much confusion, as well as grief over her fellow Saints. Though some of the male members might show some sexist qualities, she still felt a sense of loyalty to her gang.

At that point, she made her way back to the church. At which point, everyone had regrouped. Vince, Leon, Jazz, Jen, Troy, Johnny, and Dex, among others, they all had regrouped after all of the carnage that took place. They saw the Voxel pull up.

Leon said, "Are we dealing with the Rollerz now?"

"No," Dex said. "That's just Lin."

Lin parked her car and got out. "What the fuck happened out here?"

"Lin, what an amazing surprise," Dex said.

"Yeah, I'm surprised to see bodies of the Carnales, what happened?" Lin said.

"They came at us, so we fought back," Dex said. "By the way, what brings you here?"

"I just needed to talk to Julius about something," Lin said. "Is he here?"

"Right here, Lin," Julius said, who stepped out of the church. It turned out he got involved in the fight as well. "We needed to clean shit up. What can I do for you?"

"I just needed to pick up something in my old space in the church," Lin said, who then saw Vince standing there. "By the way, come here, I need to talk to you."

Vince walked away from the group to have a discussion with Lin. Johnny and Dex looked on, as well as Troy, and the two ladies.

"Looks like this guy gets his shit done, especially if Lin needs his help," Dex said.

"I just hope she doesn't get in too deep," Troy said.

Lin led the way over to the cemetery by the church.

"So what's up?" Vince said.

"I got something going, but it might take a little bit," Lin said. "Samson told me that the cars are done. Don't worry, if I'm getting in good with the Rollerz, they might have to trust me enough to let them know where those cars went. But I might call you later to let you know what the plan is."

"You got it," Vince said.

"Oh, and one more thing, I told Julius about some other places the Rollerz have their operations," Lin said. "I got to go get my stuff and I will take off. I will call you later, okay?"

Vince nodded and smirked a bit. Lin turned around and walked towards the church, while Vince watched as she walked away. While she was indeed a pretty lady, he will admit that she has an edge and a style to her. If only he knew what she had done moments ago.

Nonetheless, it was now time to talk with Troy and Dex about what their next move on the Carnales will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this one. The mission itself is really just the Saints striking back against the Carnales and I could only do so much with the action, which was why I wanted to have more of the Saints' involvement in this, even Lin getting into it. So I didn't put a lot of detail in the action and I don't think I really needed to. I may do it in the next one, however.
> 
> Also, the name, "Pecas de Puta" was used as the name of a Freckle Bitch's location in Saints Row 2. It wasn't used in the first game, even though I haven't actually played it but know the story from watching YouTube videos multiple times, as well as looked at other information for research. I figured I would use that name, as "puta" means "bitch," and "pecas" can mean "freckles."
> 
> With that being said, next up, the Saints strike back some more against the Carnales, except this time it's on the Carnales' own turf. Stay tuned.


	10. Trojan Horse

An hour and a half had passed. Saint's Row was safe from any invaders trying to attack to the neighborhood. After recently taking down a couple of drug labs, as well as stealing a shipment from the Carnales, there was only one other way to put the hurt on them.

Vince went back to his apartment to take a rest and to have something to eat. Earlier that same day he went to go blow up Kingdom Come Records, as well as defend the Row from the Carnales, and his day wasn't over yet. He lied in his bed, looked up at the ceiling deep in thought about what he had gotten himself into. Did the gang life just choose him like this? He wasn't in the military for too long, but he has enough combat training and experience that he was able to fire a gun and even know what to do when in battle. A gang war was different, however. Though it was a dangerous job, it had only been a few days since he was initiated and found himself in the middle of all of this.

He sat up and dug through his pants pocket. Aisha gave him a piece of paper earlier. Vince had thought about maybe connecting with Latisha, Aisha's younger sister whom he had rescued from the Vice Kings. He got out his phone and punched in the number, but looked at the center button and the little green button on the keypad. Should he call her? The thumb was on the send button, until a little symbol appeared at the top of the small screen that looked like an envelope. It seemed like more work was to be done.

So instead, he pushed the button in the center and saved the number to his phone. He still planned to make that call. First things first, he opened the new message that he received. It was from Troy.

_Hey, Playa, meet me at the garage near the church. I got some work for us to do._

Vince replied with a message saying he will be there. He put the phone in his pocket and took some guns with him because it seemed that things will get bloodier in a bit. He walked out of his apartment and took a purple Compton with the top taken down. It was still day and he was on his way to the garage.

Right when we got there, he saw that one of the rolling doors was open. Troy stood outside having a smoke.

"Hey, Troy," Vince said. "What's going on?"

"I'm waiting for Dex," Troy said. "He's bringing that truck around. You know, the same one that we took from the Carnales yesterday. You know why he wanted that thing?"

Vince scoffed. "You got me. I don't know."

"Shit, Troy," a voice said from behind Troy, who turned around and saw that it was Dex. "If you wanted to know, all you had to do was ask."

"I did," Troy said.

"Well, I guess you did," Dex said. "Ain't that a bitch?"

"So what's the deal, Dex?" Vince said. "Are we blowing some more the Carnales' shit up?"

"I'm getting to that," Dex said. "Now that we have things in the Row under control, we can get back to the plan. I had that truck you jacked fixed up good as new. Load it up with a crew and drive right into the Carnales' production plant. When you get inside, hop out and take the place over."

"It's not exactly the most original plan," Troy said.

"There's something to be said about the classics," Dex said. "Remember what I said. Take the place over, don't blow it to hell. The more shit you blow up, the more shit we have to replace once we're running it."

"So in other words, we send in our people and take some of the Carnales' shit," Vince said.

"Yup, now let's fuck with them some more," Dex said.

Dex led the way for Troy and Vince. The truck was at the other end of the lot. Many people, men and women dressed in purple walked out, armed to the teeth and stood close to the back of the truck.

"Hey, guys, you ready?" Dex said.

One guy said, "The Carnales ain't gonna know what hit 'em!"

Others said "Right on!" and "yeah!" They were all ready to take part in this. Vince finally had the right idea what this plan was all about. The Greeks used a Trojan Horse to gain entrance into Troy, as in the city known as Troy, during the Trojan War.

The gates to the back had opened. Many of the Saints climbed into the cargo space. They were ready for some action. Dex had informed Vince that the production was located in Pilsen. Vince drove the truck with many of the fellow Saints in tow. He put the radio on 101.69 Sizzurp FM, with DJ Irie mentioning the tragic loss of Aisha earlier that same day and as a special dedication to her, he played her number one hit, "Bounce Like My Checks." He needed some music to unwind after all of the stuff he had been through lately.

The truck had crossed the bridge from Saint's Row into the factories district. The production plant was fronted by a factory/truck lot for the deliveries of any product that was being distributed by companies. Many Carnales were seen roaming the area. It wasn't long until Vince parked the truck. It was time to get down to business. The gate opened in the back. Several of the Saints were ready to fight.

"Surprise, motherfuckers!" one white male Saint said.

"Hello, bitches!" a black male Saint said.

A white female Saint yelled out, "Third Street!"

Vince led the other Saints to the offensive. Many of the Carnales all came out, prepared for the defensive. What he noticed was that his fellow Saints just ran out with guns blazing, while some of the Carnales stood near truck trailers and on top of scaffolds, with some flammable gas drums at the bottom. It was as if they were prepared for this fight all along but didn't think of other potential problems that may come along the way.

Some of the members who joined in on this mission had some fight left in them to engage in this battle. But if there was one thing that Vince learned in his tours before getting discharged, especially if he was in there long enough to be deployed, it's that it's smarter to get in cover. To the higher-ranking members like Julius, Troy, Dex, Johnny, and Lin, Vince knew he was in the same position as the rest of his fellow Saints that participated in this invasion.

Several Saints went in with guns blazing, shooting many of the Carnales in a point-blank range, right out in the open, even running and firing at them. Vince couldn't help but look on. It turned out that Leon, Jazz, and Jen were in the truck as well.

"I want you three to follow my lead," Vince said.

"But we're here fuck to them up," Jazz said.

"Yeah, we need to set an example," Jen said.

"Please, just follow me," Vince said.

Some other members who were close by wanted to stand by their newest member, especially after seeing some fellow Saints, both male and female run off, surviving or not, as some bodies were seen left on the pavement as streams of blood were visible. Some other tissue even was seen broken off, such as limbs like legs and arms, as well as brain matter all over the pavement. It appeared that the Carnales weren't messing around either. Vince peered out from behind a detached truck trailer. Two Carnales members stood at the top of the scaffold, wielding submachine guns, firing shots at any person wearing purple. It wasn't like any of the other Carnales members didn't fall other, as some bodies of gang members in red lied near the planter that was next to a large metal crate.

Vince looked at his T3K Urban and saw that the two Carnales were still standing at the top of the scaffold, looking over and reloading their guns with new magazines. One member even stood right next to the gas drum.

"Stay right here," Vince said.

"Where are you going?" Jen said.

"To get their attention," Vince said and ran right to the corner of the shipping dock. He peered around the corner. The two LC soldiers decided to bring out the big guns, as they brought out K-6 Krukovs. The one at the bottom brought out a 12-Gauge shotgun. Either way, the Saints were screwed if they got out into the open.

Vince unloaded the magazine and saw that there were enough bullets to just pump into those guys, but he wanted to get that supply faster. He looked around saw that many of the other Saints had made it to the end, but who knows how much longer they could last if any LC reinforcements would just come out and flank them?

So he peered out, jumped and dove sideways, and fired five shots from his T3K right towards the gas drum.

BOOM! The Carnal that stood near it immolated with flames flowing right over his flesh. The blast didn't affect him much as though he may have stood near it, it wasn't enough to send him flying. But his flesh burned a lot as he dropped as much of his seared flesh became apparent.

At this moment, the rest of Vince's team ran out and started shooting at anybody who got in their way. The main focus was just to get to the lab at this place and take the drugs. So what they did was run across, firing at any Carnales that guarded the place. Vince led his team to one end of the building. A group of Saints that was ahead of them ran towards the corner to look for any more LC members to take out. However, Jazz looked up at another scaffold.

"Look out, guys!" she yelled. Vince, Leon, and Jen then turned to see what was in front of them. It turned out that a couple of other Carnales stood at the top of that scaffold and one threw something and it wasn't long until it landed close to that other group of Saints. Glass shattered, the other Saints screamed to the high heavens, and they were up in flames. It turned out that they threw a Molotov cocktail at them.

"Fuck me," Vince said.

"These fools don't fuck around," Leon said.

There was no other choice but to run for it and they could either avoid it or take them out. In their case, the latter was the much better choice. The two ladies in the team ran out, firing any shot that could land on any other ground level LC soldiers that were coming at them. Vince and Leon, however, took out the two Carnales that were above them before they lit any more bottles to throw at them. There was no more time to waste – they had to get the supply soon.

Right close by there were two opened doors and a wood panel that was likely used to dock any supplies. There was another open door. It had to be it.

"Come on, guys, let's fucking finish this shit," Vince said.

"Hey," Leon said. "Me and the ladies will hold them off. You take out those fuckers in the lab."

A couple of other Saints, one a Hispanic guy and the other a Hispanic girl came up to Vince.

"We'll back you up, Playa," the guy said. "The name's Javier."

"I'm Dora," the girl said. "We'll take out those Carnales putos."

"Right on, let's do this," Vince said.

Vince, along with Javier and Dora, ran up the steps of the wooden dock. A couple of Carnales ran out of the drug lab, but without any hesitation, Javier and Dora gunned them down with their 12-Gauge shotguns. From a distance through the doorway, some Carnales stood near some machinery that was used to process the drugs. It was almost as if they made some use of this factory portion. There were aisles that had Carnales members standing. Javier ran to an end of a machine. Dora did the same to another. Finally, Vince saw one and fired five shots to the head of a Carnal, with blood and brain matter splattering over the floor, machine, and tables with packs of cocaine sitting there.

This was enough to grab the remaining Carnales' attentions. Javier and Dora took quick peaks over their corners, seeing Carnales run up to them. They quickly jumped out and fired two shots by pulling both triggers, with the shots coming out of both barrels of the shotguns and big buckshots landing on the chests of the Carnales members they shot. Blood flew out into the air as they dropped right in the aisles.

"Holy shit," Dora said. Javier ran up to her as she stood over the man's body.

"You okay?" Javier said.

"I'm fine, just the first time I used both barrels," Dora said.

"Relax, I taught you that," Javier said and put his arm around her.

"No time for this, we got to get the drugs," Vince said.

All of the gunfire had stopped. Leon led Jen and Jazz into the lab, along with any surviving Saints members.

"Hey, Leon, is someone bringing the truck around?" Vince said.

"Yeah, I got some of our boys to do it," Leon said.

"Okay, let's pack this shit up and get the fuck out of here," Vince said.

There were bags of cocaine laying on the tables, as well as cases filled with more of the drugs. Even Vince wondered what the cause was. If Julius was doing this to help the Row, why did he want the drugs so badly? None of that mattered, as all they needed to do was get out of there.

Many of the Saints grabbed the bags. The truck had pulled up. The tailgate had opened with a couple of other Saints members back there. Everyone started loading them up. Many of the Saints except Vince, Jazz, and Jen got into the truck.

"You're not coming?" Leon said as he stood in the shipping container.

"I'm going to drive us back to the church," Vince said.

"Okay, cool," Leon said and rolled the door down.

Vince led the two ladies to the cab. Vince took the wheel, Jen sat in the middle, and Jazz sat by the door. The truck had started. It was time to head back to the Row.

Jen looked over at Vince.

"What?" Vince said.

"I just want to know, where did you learn to handle yourself out there?" Jen said and took off her hat.

"Let's just say that I have a good eye when it comes to battle," Vince said.

Jazz cut in, "He was in the military before."

Jen clearly turned to Vince when she heard Jazz say that. "Really?"

"Yeah," Vince said. "So I wanted to play things a bit smarter."

"Wow, I wouldn't have thought that, but I'm not surprised," Jen said.

"You should have seen him yesterday," Jazz said.

"Let's not talk about this right now," Vince said. "I just want to get this back to the Row."

After some time, the truck pulled up to the garage where Dex and Troy were. The truck stopped. Vince went to the back to let the other Saints out of the storage container and then walked up to Dex and Troy.

"Shit, you did good, man," Dex said.

"Thanks," Vince said. "What do you want us to do with the drugs?"

"You let me and Troy decide on that," Dex said, causing Troy to shoot him a look of "Are you serious?"

"Anyway, I'll keep you posted on what to do next on the Carnales soon," Dex said. "Julius can tell you about some other operations they got going on. We just need to sit on this shit, but I will keep my eyes open what to hit next."

"Okay, cool," Vince said and slapped dap with both Dex and Troy. It wasn't long until he turned around to walk away, until his phone rang all of a sudden with Lin's name coming up on the screen.

"Hey," Vince said when he answered.

 _"Hey, I got something for us later,"_ Lin said. "Come meet me at the nightclub, Stocks. Remember when I told you earlier that Samson was done working on those cars?"

"Yes, I do, keep talking," Vince said.

 _"Well, I want to talk to you about what we're going to do with them,"_ Lin said. _"Meet me at Stocks tonight at around 8 or 9."_

"I'll be there," Vince said and the call ended. Not long after Vince walked away, Troy's phone rang and he got a call from Lin as well.

"Hey, Lin, what's up?" Troy said. "Uh-huh, I see. I'll see what I can do."

The call ended on his part.

"What was that about?" Dex said as he stood close by.

"Lin wants me to do a favor for her tonight," Troy said. "Something about cars and shit."

"Shit, Troy, I know Lin is good when it comes to cars, but with her getting into shit with the Rollerz, I just hope she doesn't fuck it up," Dex said.

"I can't argue with you on that," Troy said. "I don't like the idea of Lin working undercover, either. You roll with people long enough and you start thinking like them."

"It sounds like you know this from experience," Dex said.

"Just something that really happens, you know?" Troy said.

"I get ya," Dex said.

* * *

**LOPEZ MANSION**

Hector sat at the table in the backyard with Manuel at a table close to the pool. They seemed to be having a discussion about what had been going on that week, especially after their shipment was taken, and a couple of labs being destroyed.

"Manuel, you worry too much, everything is under control," Hector said.

"I've heard some nasty rumors, Hector," Manuel said.

"Like what?" Hector said.

"That one of your drug labs was shut down," Manuel said. "You also remember what happened yesterday, don't you?"

["What's that? It's not a problem"] Hector said in Spanish before switching to English. "One of our couriers thought he could cut the shit out of his deliveries. It looked like we were missing a lot of product. It really was just this…pendejo. Angelo took care of him."

"And the drugs?" Manuel said.

"Found," Hector said.

"What about this gang from Saint's Row?" Manuel said.

"A bunch of mulas, a nuisance, nothing more," Hector said. "Angelo and Victor took care of some of them, and I'm sure that some of my men took care of those putas."

"Your father would have killed them all by now," Manuel said.

"I am _not_ my father," Hector said so sternly.

"I've noticed," Manuel said so calmly.

From the inside, sounds of glass shattering and a woman screaming were heard. It was enough for Manuel to jump and Hector to turn his head. Luz was seen walking angrily with Angelo following her.

"Hey, don't you walk away from me, puta!" Angelo said, while Luz held up her right hand in a "talk to the hand" fashion.

["Hey, Angelo, what's wrong with you?"] Luz said. ["He's so old he could be my father!"]

"Mira! Woman, you listen to me…!" Angelo yelled, until Hector quickly stood up and yelled "Enough!" at the couple.

["I'm trying to work here,"] Hector said. ["Either you behave or you get out of my house now!"]

Without any argument or hesitation, Angelo and Luz walked into the house after hearing it from Hector, but not before Manuel got up from his chair.

"You're right, looks like everything is under control," Manuel said with some mild sarcasm in his voice. "We'll talk more about this when the others arrive, comprende, mi amigo?"

Hector just knew where Manuel stood, especially in the delivery of his statement. He just knew that Manuel was right. Hector figured it was time to set things straight before any Colombians arrived to make a deal.

After Manuel walked away, Hector quickly went inside the house and yelled Angelo's name.

"What, Hector?" Angelo said. It turned out he didn't leave or wasn't far from his brother.

"I need to ask you something," Hector said. "When you and Victor handled things at Saint's Row earlier, did you take all of them out?"

"We did as much as we could, but some of our other people were there to take any Saint or anybody else," Angelo said. "That's about it."

"Manuel told me otherwise," Hector said.

"I told you, we did everything we could," Angelo said. "Our other soldiers take care of those putas."

Out of nowhere, Victor walked up.

["Hector, I got word that the drugs from the lab in Pilsen were taken,"] Victor said.

["What? Who took them?"] Hector said.

["It was those pendejos from Saint's Row,"] Victor said.

"Looks like we may have some more problems on our hands," Hector said and turned to Angelo. "It turned out that you were wrong, hermano."

"Hey, don't blame this on me," Angelo said as he saw Hector walking away. "Listen, I have as much reason to take part in this war as well."

Hector quickly turned around. "If you really want to prove your worth, you and Victor bring some of those putas to me and we can get some fucking answers. In the meantime, don't let your dick cloud your judgment."

"Luz has nothing to do with this…," Angelo said.

"¡Cállate!" Hector said. "If we're going to take them down, then maybe we can do things how used to. Like I said, you and Victor go and take some of the Saints and we will get our answers. Keep your mind on this and not on that bitch of yours."

Angelo looked at him with a bit of a glare and nodded his head. It was clear that he called Luz a bitch. Angelo knew that Hector didn't like her, but a war was starting. They needed to get some stuff taken care of and soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was the end of that. Went a bit longer than I thought. I will say that when it comes to action scenes, I had to keep watching videos and I had to do it some different ways. I figured that if I did it blow-by-blow, it could get kind of dull. I did it like this in my SR2 and SR3 stories. So I have to find ways to balance things, especially if a mission like this is pretty straight-forward.
> 
> Also, it just occurred to me while I was writing, I realized that Vince and Leon were names of characters from the first Fast & Furious movie. It was not my intention, by the way, even though I like those movies. Of course, I might put more into that the more I get into the Westside Rollerz storyline. I also felt like putting in Carlos's brother into this one. He might have more of a role later on.
> 
> Next up, Vince takes part in a race. Stay tuned.


	11. Samson's Surprise

It was getting dark outside as night was falling into Stilwater. Just a few hours prior, the Saints had raided the Carnales' drug plant and taken their supply. Earlier that same day, Vince had helped Aisha fake her death to stick it to the Vice Kings. It was now time to meet with Lin to see what she had planned for the Westside Rollerz.

Vince had put on his best pants and a purple silk button-down shirt that he bought at Impressions just a few stores down from the club. Most nightclubs had dress codes and Vince wanted to look the part, even though he was going to take part in a race where what one wore didn't matter. The question on his mind, however, was why Lin wanted to meet him at that club. He drove his purple Hammerhead over to Impressions and as soon as he bought the shirt, he changed out of what he had on up to that point, which was just a regular purple plain button-down shirt, and put on the silk shirt.

He walked a bit to get to Stocks. The club's sign had it written as $tock$, with the dollar signs in place of S's. There was a line of people waiting to get in. Vince walked up, until he was stopped by a muscular black man wearing a black T-shirt and black slacks.

"Whoa, whoa, can't let you in unless you're on the list," the bouncer said.

"I'm meeting somebody here," Vince said. "My name is Vince Shane."

The bouncer looked at the list and looked up at Vince. "Okay, you're on the list. Come on in."

Vince walked in. The place was blaring with loud hip-hop music, at least some songs that one could dance to. He looked around. Even if he could find Lin, it would be hard for him to call for her attention because the music was so loud and there were so many people on the dance floor. Even at this time, the club had a good amount of people. Just wait until later when more people would be getting in.

He kept looking and looking, until he saw Lin, who had dolled herself up a bit and wore a small blue blouse with the top buttons unbuttoned, revealing her cleavage, as well as the bottom buttons unbuttoned. However, the bottom of it was tied in a knot, revealing her midriff a bit, and to top it off, she wore a small black skirt. Vince's eyes bulged a tad and his jaw dropped. He took one look at her and could not help but think about how stunning Lin looked in that moment. But Lin just walked up to him and said, "Hey."

"Oh, hey," Vince said, finally getting back to his senses. Lin got up and grabbed his hand so that they can walk to a more open area.

"Try not to look so conspicuous," Lin said.

"I'm sorry, what?" Vince said. _I'm just amazed at how great you look right now._ Vince thought.

"Never mind," Lin said. "Anyway, you did good yesterday, but I'm not through with you yet."

"Okay, what do you have in mind?" Vince said. "What did you need me to steal those cars for again?"

"Those cars you stole have been rigged to blow once the engine reaches a high enough temperature," Lin said.

"Wow, sounds like you got a plan going on here," Vince said.

"You bet your ass I do," Lin said. "There's a race going down tonight not far from here, like in the suburbs area, and I think you should give them tough competition."

"I think I got that covered with the ride that I got," Vince said. "But how do you figure that I might be 'tough competition' like you say?"

"I know these guys," Lin said. "Though this job had been made official recently, I had been keeping my eyes on them in the racing circuit. If you're in the lead for the final stretch, they're gonna hit the NOS to blow past you. When they do, boom."

Vince saw what her plan was. It seemed that Lin had been trying to get in with the Rollerz, as well as putting the hurt on their operation. Though Vince had only been with the Saints for a few days, there was something about the Rollerz that him think they were just some wannabes. He nodded her head after that statement.

"As soon as those cars are wrecked, get the hell out of there," Lin said. "You're no good to us dead."

"Okay, I'll be out there, I got the right type of ride to use, too," Vince said.

"Actually, I called in for some support," Lin said. "I called Troy. He has a car that you could use."

Though the Hammerhead was his favorite car to use, Vince saw that maybe he needed to blend in with the racing scene a bit better.

"Cool, I'll let you know when it's done," Vince said.

"Okay, I'll let you know when I find some more stuff," Lin said.

Lin looked up to see if there were any Rollerz in the club at that point.

"Thanks for the dance," she said and leaned in towards his ear. "Now hurry up, you got a race to win."

Vince nodded his head, but what was also enticing to him was the scent on her. She not only made herself look nice, but also smell nice. She was sure overdressed for the occasion, but in a place like this, one had to look rather presentable.

As soon as Vince left the club, a purple Zircon pulled up. It had a white racing stripe over the car, as well as on the hood. It turned out to be Troy, who got out of the car.

"Hey, Troy," Vince said. "Lin said you wanted me to use your car?"

"Yeah, but I got a better idea in mind," Troy said. "Get in and I'll tell you. You drive."

Troy went to passenger's seat, while Vince went over to the driver's seat.

Vince put the car in drive and they were on their way. "So what do you got in mind?"

"Lin may want you to take part in the race, but to hell with this lap-race bullshit," Troy said. "You get me next to those cars and I'll take care of the Rollerz."

"Are you saying you're going to shoot them?" Vince said.

"No, Lin told me about her plan and about the cars with the explosives," Troy said. "I'm gonna try to piss them off."

"Sounds like you got an idea in mind," Vince said.

"You want to get them done quicker, I have my ways," Troy said. "Anyway, there's something that really gets me about Lin working undercover with the Rollerz."

"Like what?" Vince said.

"Well, I'm afraid that if she gets in too deep, she'll forget who she sides with," Troy said.

"I think she'll be fine, she is trying to gain more intel on them," Vince said.

"Still, I don't like this," Troy said.

It wasn't long. Vince rolled around until he saw some guys in blue hanging out on the side of the road with some imported cars. There were even some girls in blue, as well as other people hanging around. This seemed like an odd place to have a race set up, out in the middle of suburbia.

"Alright, here they are," Troy said. "I hope Lin followed up on her end of the deal."

Vince rolled down the window and popped out. "Hey, you guys think that you're hot shit on the road. Let's see how you do racing those cars, instead of standing next to them."

Some of the Rollerz looked at each other.

"What are you saying, fool?" one Roller got up, arms spread out, trying to act all hard. "You're saying you could beat us? Okay, you're on. Come on, guys."

The rest of the Rollerz all got in their cars. It seemed that the race was now on, as many of the spectators, as well as the people who lived in the nearby homes all walked out to see what was about to happen.

All four cars were set, with two cars in one lane, and two other cars in the other lane. The race was now on. A girl with magenta hair, a light blue top, and blue and white pants ran to the center. She positioned her arms a certain way. All four cars were revving up, at least three-quarters of them, as Vince just waited patiently for the race to start. As soon as the girl counted down and yelled "GO!" the race was now on.

The three Rollerz' cars were ahead, but Vince hit the gas a bit harder to try to catch up to one. With him in fourth place, even he saw that the Rollerz were competitive against one another. But with him close to the guy in third-place, Troy rolled down his window.

"Hey, get me next to that fucker," Troy said.

Just as Vince was cutting close to the Roller, Troy yelled out, "You're out of your league, kid!"

The driver of the vehicle next to them looked over to his left and saw Troy hanging out of the window of the passenger's side.

"The fuck you just say?" the Roller said.

"You never had a chance!" Troy said. "Watching a movie about street racers doesn't make you a tuner, buddy!"

"Fuck you!" the Roller said and stepped on the gas a bit harder, causing Vince to do the same.

"Hey, man, careful," Troy said. "This is my ride, remember?"

"Not to worry," Vince said as he pointed forward, causing Troy to look down that way. It wasn't long until BOOM! The car exploded. Many of the spectators at the starting and finishing line jumped as soon as they heard the blast. The burning body of that car flew onto the yard of a home in that area, causing the grass to burn and broke a dent into the garage door, as well as the homeowner to come out to the shock of a burning car on his front yard.

Much to both Saints' surprise, they managed to catch up to the two other racers, both of whom cut it close to one another. Oddly enough, the cars spread apart.

"I have an idea," Vince said. "You fuck with the guy on your said, while I fuck with the guy on mine."

"Good call, Playa," Troy said.

Vince stepped on the gas and rolled up in between both Rollerz. Vince looked to his left and yelled out, "Catch me if you can, shithead!"

Troy yelled to the guy on his right, "Hey, tell you what, you ask nicely and I'll let you wash my car on the weekends."

"Fuck that, I'm beating your sorry ass!" the Roller on the right said.

Meanwhile, Vince yelled, "Be sure to have your slip ready, because that car is mine."

The Roller to the left scowled, like he was insulted. All three racers were crossing into Tidal Spring, still in the Suburbs district.

"Hey, Playa, if you want to make those assholes try to catch up, I got some nitrous in here," Troy said. "I'll set it up right now.

"Good call, Troy," Vince said. Seeing as they were still in between the two Rollerz, they would be screwed if both cars exploded right close by. There was a way to insult both Rollerz and get farther ahead of them so that they can try to catch up. Troy went into the back to loosen the nitrous tanks.

Vince hit the gas some more to speed up ahead of them. He looked through his rearview mirror to ensure the distance. Troy looked through his rearview as well as turn to look behind them. They were ahead, but not far enough to not be affected by blasts.

"Hit the NOS now, Playa!" Troy said.

Vince hit the throttle a little more until he felt the car start to speed up a lot more than before. They were now farther ahead of the two Rollerz and headed downhill as they were under the L-train track. It was not long until the two cars from behind hit the gas a bit harder and after a few seconds, with the two cars close to one another, a big blast went off as the cars went up in the flames and into the air, as well as hit the bottom of the track. Many bystanders looked up and ran out to see what had just happened.

"Woooo! God damn what a rush!" Vince said.

"Shit, man, that was some serious shit," Troy said. "Lin doesn't fuck around, does she?"

"Let's go to the finish line, we pretty much won," Vince said. Troy nodded his head.

After some time, Vince and Troy went to the finish line, where other Rollerz were seen. A few guys caught their attentions, however. One was a guy in a jacket and buzz-cut, and he looked Asian, of Chinese descent. There was another Asian guy with a blue muscle shirt and black pants. And finally, a bald man with a black tank-top, as well as blue, white, and black racing pants, and of course, sunglasses despite it being nighttime. Could they be high-ranking members of the Rollerz? Only Lin would know. The three men looked on Vince and Troy in the car.

"Hey, Joseph, what the hell happened to the guys?" the Asian with the jacket said.

"Not sure, Donnie," Joseph said, who was the bald man, and he looked to the other guy. "Hey, Ricky, what was up with those cars?"

"Not sure, Joseph, I thought Donnie and I checked them out," Ricky said. "Someone stole them, but our guys found them. Someone delivered the stolen truck to us."

"Not sure what happened here, but I think you and Donnie should look at the cars better next time," Joseph said.

"Will do, man," Donnie said.

* * *

Meanwhile, it had been about 20 minutes since getting out of Tidal Spring. Vince drove himself, along with Troy had gotten back to the Row. Vince pulled up to his apartment.

"Hey, Playa, you sure you don't want to grab some Freckle Bitch's right now?" Troy said. "I'm kind of hungry right now."

"Nah, man, I'm tired, I need some rest," Vince said. "This shit is still new to me. I may need to look into more stuff soon."

"Not a problem," Troy said. "Hit me up soon and maybe we can grab some Freckle Bitch's or Phuc Mi Phuc Yue."

"Sure thing, man," Vince said and slapped dap with Troy. He got out of the driver's side, while Troy moved over to that side. That Zircon was _his_ car, after all.

Vince walked into the building and went up the stairs to get into his apartment. It had been a long day. Sure, the war with the gangs was still not over. Only Johnny knew what to do in order to hit the Vice Kings. Dex would keep Vince posted on what to do next about the Carnales. Finally, Lin had some work to do to try to get in with the Rollerz. In the meantime, he could try to look into any of their other operations, as well as some other stuff.

Vince plopped right onto his bed. He was tired, but not ready to sleep just yet. He got out his phone and looked through his contacts. It was time to make that call. Vince sat there waiting for the call to come through.

 _"Hello?"_ a female voice said.

"Um, hi, is this Latisha?" Vince said.

 _"Yeah, who is this?"_ she said.

"This is Vince, we met yesterday. In fact, I saved you from the Vice Kings."

 _"Oh! Oh, right! Hi!"_ Latisha said with so much excitement in her voice. _"How are you? How did you get my number?"_

"I met your sister today," Vince said. "Aisha told me some stuff about you and she gave me your number."

 _"Oh, okay, that sounds cool,"_ Latisha said.

"Hey, um, listen, I was wondering if you'd be up to meeting up soon, like tomorrow," Vince said.

 _"I'd like that, actually,"_ Latisha said. _"Where would you like to meet?"_

"I was thinking either Phuc Mi Phuc Yue, or grabbing some coffee at Apollo's," Vince said.

 _"Apollo's sounds good,"_ Latisha said. _"I'm actually not busy tomorrow. Maybe we can meet there."_

"Cool, cool," Vince said. "I'll let you know after I get up."

 _"Okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow,"_ Latisha said.

"Okay, cool, good night," Vince said.

The call had ended. Vince lied there in his bed. He needed some rest. Not just from the long day he had, but also needed to unwind a bit. It had only been a few days. He had to go search for other things to do to gain his reputation in the gang, as well as find other operations. This was still new to him. In the meantime, it shouldn't hurt to meet new people as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this one. Okay, so I introduced Joseph Price and Donnie a little sooner than when they were introduced in the game. It made me realize that I haven't done that with the Vice Kings yet, but I will soon. Anyway, back to the Rollerz. The other guy with them is supposed to be Ricky Liu. It made me remember in the first Rollerz mission when those guys who were with Lin talked about her car and mentioned that guy. He was never seen or mentioned after that, so I though why not make him a character. It's like what I'm doing with Aisha's sister.
> 
> Also, I must note that for Lin's outfit at the club, I might do some bits where I mention that someone would be wearing different clothes in some sequences. The reason for Lin's outfit is because I doubt her outfit in the game would be something that would be allowed in a nightclub. The halter top, maybe, but the racing pants, doubtful. In some sequences, I like to imagine that some of the characters don't wear the same outfit all the time.
> 
> Next up, it's going to be an interlude. I want to put some downtime into this as well. I did the same for my SR3 story, so I'm doing it as well here. I will get back to the story after that, but I will do a time skip. Stay tuned.


End file.
